Aurora Potter: Book 2
by Evelyn Rose Marks
Summary: Aurora Evans Snape is back and getting in more trouble this year than the last. With a new found confidence in herself Aurora finally starts to show her more rebellious side as she once again throws herself in mortal danger to save the day! Please REVIEW!
1. Dobby the Houself

_**After many demands and also very kind supportive reviews I give you the second Aurora Potter Book. I hope you all enjoy it and because I failed to do so in the first book I will do so now! :)**_

_**Certain things will be changed in the 2nd novel to fit my fanfiction...so if something seems wrong in J.K.'s book do not fret because it helps me fit everything together. Think of this as a large jigsaw puzzle that I have constructed pieces for! Anyway, that's just a warning. However if there are scenes in the original that you would like to read from Aurora's point of view or Severus's I will gladly take those suggestions into account.**_

_**Also, the Fly Ford Angela, I desperately want to keep this part...but it is kind of hard when Ron isn't one of my main characters? I would love some suggestions! Anyway enjoy the first chapter and I hope you REVIEW!**_

_**Thank you!**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Aurora sighed from her bed and stared longingly down the street of Spinner's End. Grounded again from today's little escapade she was not permitted to leave her room until Severus came to retrieve her for supper. All in all Aurora had to admit that this had been a very unfair punishment. She went for a walk and was a mere hour late, but leave it to her father to throw one of the biggest fits Merlin has ever seen! His over protectiveness would be the death of her one day.

She longed to go out and sit in the backyard just watching the stars twinkle in the sky, but Severus said that she was confined to the house for the rest of the evening. With nothing to do, but homework…and who really wants to do homework during Summer break, Aurora was left to wallow in self pity as the minutes ticked, ever so slowly, by.

This gave Aurora some time to really admire her bedroom though. She had time to admire the lovely sea foam green walls and beautiful white carpet. Aurora found this to be absolutely perfect! It wasn't one of those extremely girly bedrooms that you saw on sitcoms with the bright pink walls and purple fuzzy pillows. Aurora dreaded things that were bright and florescent. Her bed had a sea foam green comforter on it, and the fuzzy pillows but they were white rather than bright purple.

She had her own magical wardrobe and a beautiful dresser that had a vanity mirror. She absolutely adored her little bedroom! The rest of the house was just as nice. Severus had kept it as warm and quaint as he possibly could and Aurora also took notice to how muggle it felt to her. There was a fireplace downstairs in the sitting room and a large squashy winter green couch that Aurora and Severus occupied at night when they chose to read books or study. There was no telly, but Aurora had never been permitted to watch television in the first place. It also left them with plenty of time to bond and spend time with one another.

This summer had just been absolutely wonderful! And she had been behaving so well that Christian even agreed to lessen the amount of therapy sessions she had to take! So she was starting to sink into normalcy…she even got in trouble and punished like a normal teenager. There was only one problem with this absolute perfect Holiday and that was the fact that she had not heard from her friends all summer.

Not even a single letter had come in from Ashley, Cedric or Draco this summer…Aurora had written them so many times that she could have sworn she had gone through every single ink bottle Severus owned. She didn't understand why they weren't replying and at first she thought that maybe Hedwig continued to fly to the wrong home; but why would she be able to find Professor Dumbledore and not her best friends? Oh well, some things were best kept as a mystery. Aurora only thought that at the moment because if she did find out the true reason for their rudeness she would probably curse the both of them into oblivion!

"Aurora," Severus called from downstairs. "Aurora!"

"Yes?" Aurora called back from her bed.

She really didn't want to have to be scolded again this week. Two days ago she got grounded for talking back when it came to doing homework, and today she got grounded for arriving past curfew…it made her wonder what tomorrow would bring.

"It's time to eat."

Because refusing supper was something Aurora was never permitted to do she knew that she had no choice but to go downstairs. There was only one excuse that Severus would accept for her missing a meal and that was for her to be too ill to leave bed. As Aurora continued downstairs the smell of garlic and warm tomatoes filled the air. That could only mean one thing and that was that tonight was Spaghetti night! Rory took her seat and waited for Severus to join her before she began eating.

"I see you have recovered from your tantrum." Severus whispered joining her at the table.

"I didn't throw a tantrum." Aurora grumbled. "I said I was sorry I was late…You could always get me a cell phone or something and then I would be able to keep in contact with you."

Severus smirked and lifted his one eyebrow, Aurora knew that stare. It was a stare that meant she was pushing her luck.

"Or you could wear that lovely watch I bought you and keep track of time like the responsible young lady you are supposed to be."

Aurora spun her pasta around her fork and sighed.

"So that's a no on the cell phone?" she smiled.

"You wouldn't be able to use it at Hogwarts anyway," Severus said biting from a slice of garlic bread. "All technological devices become disabled once a person enters the platform."

"Yeah, but during the summer it would make everything easier…and a cell phone has a clock on it."

Severus chuckled and said, "and because it has a clock on it the thing would end up where your watch is…in your bedroom on the floor."

"Please?"

"No and that is the end of it."

Rolling her eyes Aurora continued to eat in silence. She knew that she had been pushing her luck asking for a phone when she had just gotten over a punishment, but there was always tomorrow.

"I have to work tonight love." Severus said randomly.

"Again?" Aurora sighed. "This is the third time this week! Why can't St. Mungos find someone else?"

Severus had a summer job when he left Hogwarts as a private practice Healer. He worked at St. Mungos Wizarding Hospital because his home was too small to practice medicine. Aurora didn't mind him leaving for week, but this past week just seemed like one of the worse. He was gone until early the next morning and for those brief periods of time Aurora was left at home alone…unless Cedric was available to come over and watch her.

"Rory," Severus said gently. "I have an obligation to them and I promise that we will spend plenty of time together this weekend…it's your birthday after all."

Standing from the table Aurora pushed her chair in and spat, "whatever."

"Aurora Evans Snape!"

Great, once again she knew that grounding would be inevitable. He had an obligation to them? What about his obligation to her? Didn't he have an obligation as a father to spend time with her? Time that did not include scolding or yelling? She believed so, of course Aurora knew that sometimes she warranted these punishments. However this time she did not feel that way.

Severus squeezed the bridge to his nose and sighed. Parenthood, so this was what it would be like? Now that Aurora was more comfortable around him it seemed that she was the most incorrigible child he had ever met! She was so stubborn and hardheaded that it drove him to the point of utter madness! Aurora was turning slowly into what he had dreaded his whole life…a teenager. And too soon! He could have sworn that a child only reached that point at the age of thirteen…so in that case Aurora was a year ahead of herself!

But did that stop her from slamming her bedroom door when they had an argument, or talking back when Severus wanted to forbid her from doing something he felt was not safe? Of course not, Aurora was a teenage girl and there was nothing that could be done to change that. Merlin that was depressing. Shaking his head he rose from the table and placed his, as well as Aurora's, dish into the sink.

It wasn't all bad though, Aurora was still his daughter and he loved her dearly. She had her bad moments but usually her good weighed out the bad. This week just seemed to be an off week. And Severus felt that he was partially to blame, he had not been home for most of it to keep Aurora company and from what he understood none of her friends had been keeping contact with her. So all this rebellious behavior was due to cabin fever.

"Merlin, help me if next week is just as bad." He breathed.

It wasn't that he wanted to work these long hours…nor was it the fact that he had an obligation to St. Mungos…the fact was that on a teaching salary he was having minor difficulty staying ahead. It was nothing that he could not handle by himself, but he refused to let Aurora know. Aurora accepted blame for things that were in no way shape or form her fault. And he just knew that the moment she caught wind of his actual financial struggle she would be riddled with guilt and feel the need to do everything in her power to help and try to make it better.

So tonight he would leave for another long night of dealing with various magical illnesses and injuries. It was too late to get into contact with Mr. Diggory so tonight Aurora would just have to stay home by herself. He was not worried, Aurora behaved when he wasn't around and he had so many protection charms around their home that if anyone was stupid enough to walk in without an invitation it would be the last thing they ever did. Turning to the clock he saw that it was quarter to seven, he had to leave now if he wanted to get ahead on any of his various case files.

Sighing Severus began making his way upstairs to Aurora's room. No matter how mad they became at one another Severus never left without saying good-bye.

"Aurora?" Severus called from the other side of the door. "Are you too angry to give your dad a hug before he goes?"

There was no sound at first, but after a couple of seconds the door to Aurora's room opened and Aurora was standing in the doorway. Her eyes were slightly damp, no doubt because she was just as fed up with these late nights as Severus was, and her lip quivered as Severus bent forward slightly to hug his child.

"Can I wait up for you?" Aurora whimpered.

"No darling," Severus said wiping her cheeks with his thumbs. "I don't know what time I will be back-

-daddy…it's not fair, why are you working all of these hours?" Aurora whined. "I just don't get it!"

"They need me tonight darling," Severus said softly. "I promise that next week I will be home and there will be no more late nights."

Aurora nodded and turned to face her bed. With Severus gone and Ashley and Draco ignoring her she really didn't see anything else to do other than turning in for the evening.

"You know the rules right Rory?" Severus asked. "No opening the door for anyone other than Albus, no leaving the house for any reason other than it catching fire or threatening to explode."

Aurora bit back a laugh and nodded.

"Bed by?"

"Two?"

"Try again." Severus said, sternly.

"Alright…eleven." Aurora sighed.

"Good girl," the potions master said before disappearing down the steps.

"I love you!" Aurora yelled.

"Love you too."

And then there was silence. Aurora knew what this meant, she was alone. It was strange, before she had met Severus she never minded being alone! She had actually preferred it; any time she could find to herself was what she had used to enjoy most. But now that she had friends and a father that actually cared she almost could not stand to be alone!

Oh well, maybe now would be a good time to do homework. She needed some ink, and Severus kept that in his office. She wasn't typically aloud to use and ink well in her room seeing as she had a white carpet but what Severus didn't know wouldn't hurt her. Setting her books out on her bed Aurora set off downstairs to get her quills.

"Now where did dad put that?" she breathed going through his office downstairs.

She didn't want to use his quills, his were so much nicer and probably higher in price and Aurora didn't want to risk ruining them. What Aurora could not understand was why she just couldn't use a regular pen to write her reports?

"Hahahaha…Yea…haha!"

Aurora's heart stopped…was someone in the house? How could someone be in the house? She didn't invite anyone inside, and even if she could they would not be able to enter without permission from Severus beforehand? How could someone have gotten in? And she didn't recognize the voice to begin with. She had her wand but couldn't use it, there was a rule that Severus had explained to Aurora about magical laws and stipulations. One of which being that a witch or wizard could not cast magic whatsoever outside of school until they became of age.

At the moment the rule seemed like a loud of rubbish, but she supposed that it was a good idea. Teenagers could be irresponsible and she assumed that they thought students would try and curse muggles. This was why Aurora felt that a cell phone was needed, if she had a cell phone she would be able to call her father and tell him that someone had actually managed to break into the house.

Aurora leaned against the wall and listened as the laughter grew louder…as well as the sound of squeaking. That thing was bouncing on her bed! Biting her lip Aurora quickly spun around and lurched forward.

"Aurora Potter!" the little thing squeaked. "Such an honor it is!"

Rory stopped and looked down to see a very small, wrinkled, creature in front of her. It had large ears like bat and a very small bony figure, and for clothes it wore what appeared to be a dirty, old, potato sack.

"Who…who are you?"

"Dobby, Ms.!" He said bowing, to the point that his small ears caressed her white floor. "Dobby the house-elf!"

"How did you get in here?" Aurora asked walking around Dobby to her bed. "Dad has this house locked up like Fort Knox."

"Dobby just popped in Ms."

"Well Dobby," Aurora said taking a seat. "Would you like to sit down?"

Dobby's big, round, eyes widened and filled with tears. Had she said something wrong, but before Aurora could inquire further the little house-elf took her desk lamp and began bashing it's head in with it.

"Dobby!" Aurora shouted snatching the lamp back. "Are you hurt? Didn't that hurt?"

"It did Ms, but Dobby had to be punished…Dobby has never been asked to sit down before…Dobby is not an equal Ms."

"What do you mean you're not an equal?" Aurora repeated. "Of course you are an equal; you're a living thing just as I am."

"No Ms, house-elves were born to serve wizards and nothing more."

"Now who told you that?" Aurora asked, warmly. "You have been steered wrong Dobby…these wizards that you live with sound wretched."

"Yes," Dobby said bowing his wrinkled head. "They are…that was an awful thing to say."

Aurora held the lamp close to her, but Dobby found the leg to her chair just as useful.

"Bad Dobby!" Dobby wailed. "Very, very, bad Dobby!"

"Dobby…Dobby, please stop!"

Aurora watched as Dobby continued to bash his head against the leg of her chair until she was able to lift him from the ground and set him on the chair, rather than next to it.

"Now stop it, you here!" she said sternly!

"Dobby had to punish himself Ms…Dobby spoke ill of his family Ms…"

"Dobby, what did you come here for?" she asked stroking one of his ears. "And quit punishing yourself!"

"Does it upset Ms. Potter?" Dobby said, shaking his head back and forth.

"Yes, your pain upsets me…please don't do it again."

"Dobby will punish himself when Ms. Potter is not around!" Dobby said nodding.

Aurora sighed, she was starting to realize what her father must have gone through when it came to teaching her how punishments were meant to be constructive…not destructive. But she would take what she could get and she really wanted to know why a random house-elf had come to see her.

"Dobby came to warn Ms. Potter!"

"Warn me?" Aurora repeated. "Warn me about what, Dobby?"

"Aurora Potter is brave, valiant, and bold! Aurora Potter has already saved Hogwarts from the Dark Lord once and braved many more challenges, but Dobby must warn Ms. Potter now…even if that means Dobby must close his ears in the oven door later! _Ms. Potter cannot go back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year!_"

Aurora's eyes narrowed and she shook her head.

"Dobby, I have to go back to Hogwarts…I love Hogwarts, my guardian is a teacher there."

"Ms. Potter is in grave danger…Ms. Potter must not go back to school!"

"Dobby," Aurora continued. "I have to see my…friends…at least I think we're friends…"

Aurora bowed her head sadly. Ashley had promised to write her everyday…she had kept her part of the bargain…why hadn't he kept his?

"Friends that don't even write Aurora Potter?"

"Well I expect they've been…hang on…how do YOU know my friends haven't been writing me?"

Dobby shuffled off the chair and backed considerably farther away.

"Aurora Potter musn't be angry with Dobby," he said reaching into his rancid looking garment. "Dobby only did what he thought was best…Dobby thought that if Aurora Potter thought her friends weren't writing her she wouldn't want to come back to school Ms."

Aurora looked at the large stack of letter's Dobby held in his hand. Those were from Ashley, Draco, and Cedric…her three best friends and Dobby had hoarded them all away because he thought something was attacking the school.

"Give me those now." She growled.

"Dobby will give them all to Aurora Potter," he said waving them in front of her. "So long as she promises not to go back to school."

"Dobby, I will not promise that when I don't even know what you are trying to protect me from!"

"Dobby can't say, Ms." Dobby wailed. "Dobby can't say!"

"Is it Voldemort-

-DON'T SAY THE NAME…DON'T SAY THE NAME!" Dobby roared slamming her stack of letters against his forehead.

"Okay, okay," Aurora said, holding her hands up in defeat. "It's not You-Know-Who…then what Dobby?"

Once again Dobby resumed with hitting himself repeatedly with her letters.

"Okay…okay, I get it…you can't tell me!"

Finally Dobby stopped and looked back up to Aurora.

"But I am not going to promise that I am not going back to school if you can't justify why I should not be going!" Aurora said angrily. "Now give me my friend's letters!"

Before Aurora could make another move Dobby shot out of her bedroom and began racing downstairs. As quickly as she could Aurora grabbed her wand and chased after the house-elf as fast as her legs could carry her. She supposed that all those running sessions with Dudley had paid off seeing as she was able to keep up with the fast little thing.

The front door of their home shot open and Aurora followed Dobby out into the darkened sky. Wind blowing in her face she continued down the sidewalk careful not to trip or fall and result in her losing the little thing. Running was getting her absolutely nowhere and it was that moment that Aurora remembered the perfect spell to cast at a time like this. She didn't want to hurt Dobby, she just wanted to bind him so that she could get her letters. Turning to make sure no muggles were out she raised her wand and yelled.

"_Incarcerous!_"

Dobby hit the ground with a thud as many black ropes wrapped around his body. Her letters flew out of his hands, but luckily there was no wind. Quickly as she could she gathered them up but when she looked back to set Dobby free, and apologize he wasn't there. Aurora sighed and looked at the stack she held in her hand. And as she had guessed they were all from Ashley, Draco, and Cedric…there was even one or two from Papa Albus and Hagrid lingering in there. However as Aurora trudged back home she noticed that there was one there that was not from any of her friends…it was from the Ministry of Magic!

Aurora stopped at the front porch and read the letter to herself.

_Dear Ms. Potter_

_We have received intelligence that a Binding Charm was used at your place of residence this evening at twelve minutes past nine. As you know, underage wizards are not permitted to perform spells outside school, and further spell work on your part may lead to expulsion from said school (Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, 1875, Paragraph C). We would also ask you to remember that any magical activity that risks notice by members of the non-magical community (Muggles) is a serious offense under section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy._

_Enjoy your holidays! _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Mafalda Hopkirk _

_IMPROPER USE OF MAGIC OFFICE _

_Ministry of Magic._

Great, she almost got expelled from Hogwarts…that's a cheery thought. Aurora couldn't even imagine what would make this night possibly worse!

"AURORA EVANS SNAPE!"

Damn, she spoke too soon.

* * *

_**(no flames :) )**_


	2. Happy Birthday

**_Here is the second chapter everyone, sorry it took so long. I had my tonsils taken out yesterday so I was really no good to write. The pain is absolutely excruciating, but I will endure! Does anyone know if gargling with salt water actually works? I mean, the tell you not to eat anything with salt on it, why would you gargle with it?_**

**_ Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the second chapter and will grace me with many reviews!_**

**_Thank you!_**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

A two foot long essay! TWO FEET of explaining all the rules and regulations Severus had set out for her, why he had set them, and why she should never disobey them. Her father was the most evil, sinister, man she had ever bloody had the misfortune of meeting! And could she sit up in her room to write it? No of course not, because Severus did not want her to spill ink on the carpet…even though he could easily clean it with magic! Aurora sighed as she continued on her fourth paragraph and sighed.

Her father didn't even give her a chance to explain, but she supposed that once he got a copy of the Ministries letter he had already decided on a punishment. If she saw Dobby again she would shove him into an oven! Her eyes felt so heavy and all she really wanted to do was go to bed, after she read some of her letters of course.

A thumping sounded from the other room as Severus re-entered the kitchen holding a stack of folders and mumbling to himself. He turned to the fireplace, pointed at it with his wand and said, "Incendio."

In a mere second warm flames filled the hearth; but changed from a warm golden color to an eerie green when Severus tossed a handful of Floo Powder into the flames.

"Dr. Michael Dodson."

The flames crackled happily and when Aurora peered over it was to see the warm face of her physician.

"Hiya Sev," Michael said warmly, a smile stretching across his handsome face. "Shouldn't you be here?"

"I had a minor setback," Severus grumbled, glancing at Aurora. "Which is why I am calling you…how many patients do you have tonight?"

Michael ruffled his blond hair and yawned.

"Was actually just planning to clock out…why?"

"I have some cases at St. Mungos that I can't take care of from home-

-what cases are you taking care of now?"

"Just the ones that require potions, however I can't do anymore interviews…would you mind-

-say no more Sev," Michael smiled. "But you owe me now!"

"I'm sure I'll find some way to make it up to you." Severus said, rather icily. "Thank you Mike."

With another frosty glance towards Aurora, Severus swept out of the kitchen and back towards his study.

"Go to bed!" he shouted as his office door slammed shut.

Aurora rose from the table and trudged upstairs. She knew that Severus was livid; he had a lot of work to do and now he would have to make it up because she had to chase after some stupid elf. With an overly exaggerated sigh she flopped onto her bed and faced the ceiling. Aurora was tired, but she wasn't wiling to go to sleep. Reaching under her pillow Aurora pulled the stack of letters she had gotten from Dobby and opened the first one on top.

_Dear Rory,_

_ Summer's okay, but I can't wait for school to start so I can see you again! Maybe we could ride the train together this year. Gregory and I are still fighting, but believe it or not it isn't as bad as it used to be. I hope your summer is going well with Snape…remember the promise we made to each other…a promise to behave ;). How are you doing with that so far? Anyway, just thought I would keep the other promise we made to one another and write you as often as I could. So here is the first letter of a very long and tedious holiday…TA-DA!_

_Sincerely yours,_

_Ashley Blake_

Aurora smiled and placed the letter to the side.

_Dear Rory,_

_ I asked Father if you could come to the Manor for a few days and he said yes! Aurora you should come and play a game or two of Quidditch with me! I have a new broom that I have been dying to try out! Please right back so I know how long I should practice for…you may be Slytherin's star seeker but against me Rory you don't stand a chance! Anyway, hope your summer is good! Severus treating you okay? Don't stress the poor man out too much, we still want to be able to drive him mad when school starts you know! Well I have to go, hope to see you soon Rory…keep in touch._

_Draco Malfoy_

Aurora's eyes began to droop but she pressed on to the next letter, she would read this last one and then turn in for the evening.

_Dear Aurora,_

_ Hello dear girl, how is your summer fairing? I must say I have heard many good things from Severus when I hear from him. I do hope you are enjoying yourself…without getting into too much trouble. I do so hope to see you at the start of term on the train Aurora, and at an old man's request…please do not drive Severus too mad._

_Best wishes,_

_Papa Albus_

When Aurora woke again it was to find the smell of breakfast slowly wafting upstairs…and from the smell of things it was chocolate chip pancakes with butter and plenty of sticky syrup flowing down its side; but that was just if she had to guess. Chocolate chip pancakes could only mean one thing; today was her twelfth birthday and Severus had forgiven her for last night's mishap.

Pulling her robe from the back of her desk chair Aurora rushed downstairs and found Severus at the stove boiling a pot of water for his morning tea. She wasn't sure if he would welcome a hug or not, so she just took her seat and waited for Severus to approach her.

"I hear the birthday girl." Severus chuckled, turning to face her.

"Morning daddy." Aurora said, smiling so brightly that it could light the whole world!

"Now, if I am not mistaken this is the first real birthday you have had?"

Aurora nodded.

"Well then it will have to be special, won't it?"

Once again Aurora nodded.

"Hmm…" Severus hummed. "I have just the thing, how about we get in contact with Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Blake and see if we can't all head into Diagon Alley for a small outing."

"Really?" Aurora said, jumping from her seat. "You're brilliant dad!"

Severus staggered backwards as Aurora latched herself to his waist.

"You didn't think so last night," Severus chuckled. "Well that's all water on the bridge now…this trip will kill two birds with one stone…we can get your class supplies while we're out as well."

"You got a list already?"

"Darling, I'm a teacher."

Duh! Aurora thought rolling her eyes at her own stupidity. But she could tell that today Severus wasn't going to tease her about it. She was also very surprised that Severus had not given her part two of her lecture; she wasn't complaining though. It was nice that their little spat had ended so quickly. Hopefully he would forget all about that essay he had assigned.

"Can we go now?" Aurora asked, practically bouncing out of her seat.

"No, you need to eat first and then shower and dress."

"Okay, then after that?"

"Yes, I have to get in contact with Draco and Mr. Blake and then we can leave."

Aurora took her fork, cut a bite of pancake, popped it into her mouth and slithered out of her chair.

"Done!" she yelled racing up the stairs to the shower.

Severus chuckled and shook his head. He expected Aurora to be so excited that she would not be able to finish her meal, and today he was going to be kind and allow her to do that. But tomorrow she would be expected to finish her whole meal, absolutely no exceptions. Severus turned to the windowsill and gazed out at the beautiful blue sky that faced them. They had so much planned for today and it all revolved around his little Aurora. He had no patients tonight, once again Mike had done him a favor and took all of his cases, and he planned to be home Sunday as well.

Sunday's were very special to him and Aurora; they sort of had a routine down. Severus thought that because Aurora's religious views were so mangled by the Dursley's and her own interpretations that he would take her to the church that his mother used to take him to. Granted, they were all very shocked to see him (after so many years of spiritual negligence)…with a child no less…but just as they had done before they welcomed the both of them in with open arms.

He could see Aurora's skepticism at first, and she sort of hid the first time they were there…but as the weekends continued Severus found her becoming more and more confident; and more than once had he found that Aurora was invited to small gatherings and sleepovers. He was so happy that she was gathering a social life, and that she had friends outside of Hogwarts. Even though he saw her disappointment when the letters from Ashley and Draco did not come, he also saw that she would brighten a little daily knowing that she had friends in other places.

Severus took Aurora's plate and banished the food from it. He had to admit that she was more involved in the church than he was and she had taken to a very kind man that Severus remembered from his own youth. Randall Marks, he was the Youth Minister at the church, and a darling man. Aurora took to him just as he had when he was a young man.

"Daddy!" Aurora called from upstairs. "Daddy?"

"Yes, Rory?" Severus called back.

"Where are all the towels?"

"You're not dripping on my floor are you?" Severus asked, with a slight chuckle.

"Daaad!" Aurora moaned.

"They should be in the linen closet Aurora Evans," Severus said clearing the table with his wand. "Where they always are!"

"They aren't ALWAYS in there!" Aurora retorted, storming back into the shower.

"Yes they are!"

So belligerent! He didn't know where she got if from, if it was from Lily, James, or a habit she had picked up from him because they spent so much time together. Even if she could not physically, possibly, win a fight she would still try her hardest to win anyway. He remembered how-for whatever reason-they had started the argument on whether or not a tomato was a fruit or vegetable! And as any sensible person knows there is no possible way to win that argument seeing as it all depends on your perception of what is a fruit and what is a vegetable!

Well Aurora's perception is that if it has seeds it can be considered a fruit. And Severus, being the sensible man he is, countered with the fact that green bell peppers have seeds, as do cucumbers, and squash…so therefore are those fruits as well? And if that were the case, could fruits that did not have seeds be considered a vegetable? It had not meant to be an argument that they both became avid about, but it did and it ended up in a huge battle that resulted in Aurora being grounded and him having a migraine that lasted two whole days!

"Daddy!"

"Yes, Aurora?"

"I don't know what to wear!"

Oh, Merlin not this again! This is another ritual that is usually performed on a Sunday. It consists of Aurora complaining how she does not know what to wear, Severus giving her his two cents, Aurora complaining that he is such a guy, and him giving up and waiting downstairs for nearly an hour while she tries to make up her mind. He knew why Aurora was so thoughtful when it came to her clothing; it was because she was seeing Mr. Blake…and although it made him very uncomfortable…he also knew that Aurora had a crush on Ashley. And if he was correct with understanding teenage hormones-and after dealing with it for so many years he was an expert-he could see that Ashley shared the same sentiments.

"Aurora, if you do not hurry up and choose I will just cancel the whole thing."

Severus wished he had this kind of leverage on a normal day. She would not give in for anything, but today because she was going to see her friends he knew that she would behave and do whatever he asked. Her lack of reply was answer enough and Severus went over to the fireplace to Floo Draco first and then Floo Ashley.

"Draco Malfoy."

The fireplace widened slightly, so that it would accommodate Draco's fireplace at Malfoy Manor and Severus waited until either the younger Malfoy came or one of the elder Malfoys came.

"Hello?"

"Draco?"

"Oh, hey Professor Snape." Draco said sitting down in front of the flames. "Did something happen, is Aurora okay? I haven't heard from her all Summer!"

"She will explain it to you once you see her," Severus said with a wave of his hand. "Now, you know that today is Aurora's birthday correct?"

"Yes sir." Draco said with a nod.

"I was hoping to have a small get together between you Aurora and Mr. Blake…ask Lucius if he would mind having you leave for the day."

Draco nodded.

"Well I doubt father would care since it is you asking."

"Ask anyway Draco and if he says yes then meet Aurora and myself in Diagon Alley."

"What time sir?" Draco asked standing.

"Noon, and Draco Malfoy do not be late!"

"Yes sir."

Severus watched as the flame went out and the fireplace shrunk back to its normal size. When it came to contacting Mr. Blake Severus wasn't sure what approach to take; he could Floo his home but from what Aurora had told him Ashley lived among muggles. Well, it never hurt to try.

"Ashley Blake."

He supposed it was by sheer luck that Ashley did have a fireplace and he just happened to be right near it when he called.

"Mr. Blake?"

"Professor Snape?" Ashley gasped. "Is Rory okay, did she get hurt, where is she…she hasn't responded to any of my owls!"

"Mr. Blake would you please calm yourself!" Severus sighed. "She is fine, and if you would give me one moment to speak I would explain to you why I am Flooing your home."

That seemed to be effective enough to shut Ashley up giving Severus plenty of time to bring about his proposal. It took him several seconds and Ashley had already agreed to tagging along. Severus didn't bring up the situation with Ashley's uncle, he knew better than to fall into that bees nest. However he did ask that Ashley explained to his uncle that Severus would return him as soon as they were finished.

"Okay, so I'll meet you guys in Diagon Alley then around noon? Where exactly?"

"It would probably be best if we met near Gringotts bank."

"Okay sir," Ashley said rising from the fireplace. "Tell Rory I will see her later then."

As soon as the fireplace had returned to normal Aurora raced downstairs smiling widely. Severus stood up straight and smiled as well. It seemed that she had finally chosen her outfit and Severus had to admit that Aurora looked absolutely beautiful. She was a spitting image of Lily Evans with her hair pulled back into a low ponytail. Her red bangs swept to the side of her face. She sported a pair of blue jeans and one of her church t-shirts that said, "when God made me he was just showing off."

"Does this look okay daddy?" she asked twirling around. "I don't look too much like a bum, do I?"

"No, you do not look like a bum." Severus said, with a small shake of his head. "You look very cute."

Aurora's face sunk into a frown and she looked down at her outfit.

"Cute?" she repeated. "I look cute? What kind of cute, like five year old cute?"

Severus felt his stomach tighten, great, he needed to find a way out of this without it taking Aurora another hour to change.

"Twelve year old cute, Aurora Evans." He said sternly. "And if you want to meet Mr. Blake and Mr. Malfoy we need to leave now, or else we will be late."

Aurora loved Diagon Alley, she loved looking in the store windows at all the magical trinkets and creatures. She loved absolutely everything about it. But there was no doubt in her mind that her absolute favorite store would have to be Flourish and Blotts. The book store was absolutely wonderful and she usually could leave with Severus buying her at least one new novel. Which she of course could read through in about one sitting. The picture's moved, the text literally could pop out of the text, and the authors were absolutely magnificent. Normally that would be the first place she would set off to, but not today. Today she was meeting her best friends at Gringotts the Wizard Bank.

It took a couple of minutes to wade through the crowd of people, who had apparently come to do their shopping as well, but once they had Aurora recognized both of her friends immediately. Draco wasn't extremely tall but he was unmistakable with his blond hair slicked back and his usual look of arrogance surrounding him. Aurora knew that was just for show, and as soon as he started hanging out with the rest of them his nose wouldn't be so far up in the air.

Ashley, Ashley was taller than the both of them and his eyes stared gently off into space. He had blond hair as well, but his hair was slicked back like Draco's. It more or less just laid naturally around his face, with a few stray hairs swept in front of his warm grey eyes.

"Hey, stranger!" Aurora called racing towards them both.

She hugged them both at the same time, so they wouldn't start this whole argument over who she missed more, and with another warm smile she pulled away.

"Aurora," Ashley smiled. "What happened to writing every day?"

"I did write you every day!" Aurora spat. "My letters were just being intercepted by this house-elf."

She could tell by their blank stares that they were clearly confused, so Aurora explained. She explained about Dobby and how he had issued a warning that her life was in great danger for some unknown reason. It was only to her surprise that she learned that Dobby was actually the Malfoy's house-elf.

"Draco, you can't tell your father!" she shrieked. "Dobby could get into a lot of trouble!"

"I know," Draco sighed. "Don't worry Aurora, I won't say anything. Now I know why he was slamming his head against the stove yesterday, though."

"And you just let him hurt himself like that?" Aurora reprimanded. "I should shove your ears into an oven door!"

"Aurora," Draco, gasped. "I don't make him punish himself! Father does!"

"Well I have a thing or two to tell your father then!"

"You won't say anything if you don't want Dobby to get into trouble," Ashley breathed.

Aurora sighed, she had never had the misfortune of meeting Mr. Malfoy in person…but from what Aurora had heard he was not the nicest man to be around. He flaunted his wealth in the faces of others and he absolutely hated muggles; Aurora knew without a shadow of a doubt that she would not get along with him at all. But why worry about that now, she was with her friends, today was her birthday, and she was dead set on having as much fun as she possibly could!

* * *

_**(no flames :) )**_


	3. Gilderoy Lockhart

**_I really don't have much to say about this chapter other than the fact that I hope you enjoy it and Review!_**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Aurora didn't want the day to end, she didn't want to say good-bye and then have to wait another week or two to hang out with her friends. But she could see that as the sun started to set that Severus would no doubt want to call it a day soon. He said that there was just one more thing he needed to take care of and that was purchasing her class books.

She had to admit that although Severus was treating them, she really did not see too much of him. He gave her money and let her go off with Ashley and Draco. She supposed that was his way of respecting her want to hang out with her best friends. They ate at a really nice café and had desert in an ice cream parlor. Now they were in Flourish and Blotts looking for their school books.

"Have you read any of Lockhart's works?"

"No," Aurora sighed. "And I don't plan to."

"Me neither."

Aurora turned suddenly to face a red haired girl. She was going down the shelves as well and what was strange she didn't even need an introduction to know who this girl was. The freckles, dark eyes, and red hair was a dead giveaway. This had to be Ron's youngest sibling.

"I'm Aurora Potter." Rory said, smiling warmly.

"Oh I know, I'm Ginny Weasly." She said smiling back. "I wanted to meet you last year, but I didn't get a chance to!"

"So this is your first year at Hogwarts right?" Aurora asked, thumbing through another shelf of books.

"Yeah," Ginny said, smiling. "I'm so excited, what was your first year like?"

Aurora wanted to laugh, but she refrained from doing so and just settled with saying, "it was interesting…you'll probably have a great time."

"So is it true that you live with Professor Snape?"

"Yes," Aurora said with another grin. "He adopted me last year."

"What's Slytherin House like?"

Aurora shrugged her shoulder's and pulled a copy of Magical Me off the shelf.

"It's the same as any other house, I suppose…I mean it's different for me seeing as Professor Snape is my dad… but I can honestly say that it doesn't seem any different than Gryfindor."

"It's cool how you don't let the house grudge get in the way of everything."

"What house do you want to be in Ginny?" Aurora asked, shoving Magical Me back onto the shelf.

"Oh, I don't know…the family wants me to be in Gryfindor-

-I asked what house you wanted to be in, not what house your family wanted you to be in."

Ginny looked down for a moment and narrowed her eyes. It was clear to Aurora that she had not given thought to what house she wanted to be in, she just gave thought to what house her family wanted her to be in.

"I don't know…I guess I never really gave it much thought." She looked up and smiled. "What house did you want to be in, Aurora?"

"I chose Slytherin," Aurora said proudly. "But I had been offered the choice of all the houses, and if I had to choose again I still would take Slytherin."

"Thanks for the advice Aurora," Ginny said warmly. "Maybe we can hang out at the school sometime?"

"Sure, I'd love to hang out with you!" Aurora said sweetly. "You can call me Rory, Ginny…all my friends do."

Aurora felt a little bad for losing Draco and Ashley in the book store, but Aurora had to admit that she had a good time with Ginny. It was nice to have a little girl time, especially when she really only had guy friends at Hogwarts. As Aurora and Ginny continued through the store they couldn't help but notice a mob of people enter the store as well.

"What's all the fuss?" Aurora asked, trying to get a proper view of all the commotion.

But it was a futile effort, Aurora was too short to see anything. But when she noticed a member of the Daily Prophet push by she was left to assume the worse.

"Move along youngsters." The reporter shouted. "This is for the Daily Prophet."

"Who cares!" Aurora spat, getting shoved to the side. "Who are you even trying to get a picture of anyway?"

"It's Lockhart," Ginny groaned. "Here come the bloody fan-girls."

Aurora looked to see if she could find Ashley or Draco in this mess of people, but she had absolutely no luck. Carefully Aurora moved towards the front and her eyes met a man with golden blond hair and the fakest white smile she has ever had the misfortune of seeing. He looked down at Aurora and his eyes widened extremely.

"Could it be…Aurora Potter?"

It was like she had a third sense for it, when she knew that someone was going to try and abuse her fame her head was sent into such a whirlwind of anxiety that the person next to her could feel it as well. But before Aurora could properly react golden bonehead already had her up in front of everyone and was shaking her hand so violently that it would surely pop out of its socket.

"Big smile Aurora," he praised. "Together you and I will make the front page."

Aurora felt her glasses slip to the rim of her nose as Lockhart continued to try and dislocate her wrist. With a somewhat frustrated sigh, she attempted to pull her hand back.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Lockhart continued, clearly ignoring her discomfort. "What an extraordinary moment this is! The perfect moment for me to make a little announcement I've been sitting on for some time! When little Aurora here stepped into Flourish and Blotts today, she only wanted to buy my autobiography-

Aurora rolled her eyes; she hadn't planned on buying any of his novels.

"Which I shall be happy to present to her now, free of charge," Aurora jumped slightly as the crowd broke into random applause. "She had no idea that she would shortly be getting much more than my book, Magical Me."

What did he mean by that?

"Yes that is right, this September I will be taking up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

The broke out into another burst of applause but Aurora could not be anymore mortified! What was Professor Dumbledore thinking, hiring a fool like him? This had to be some kind of joke, surely the Headmaster wasn't so desperate for a new teacher that he would stoop so low as to hiring this bonehead! Aurora wanted to sneak away from the limelight but before she had a chance to break free Lockhart shoved a stack of books into her free arms, almost causing her to tip backwards.

Her eyes tried to scan across the store, now that she could see maybe she could identify Draco, Ashley or her father. But to no avail she was left with only being able to see Ginny and her many brothers. Finally, once Lockhart was back to posing for many pictures Aurora slid into the crowd. She grinned slightly and tipped all of her books into her cauldron.

"You have these; I'd rather die than read his crock."

Ginny laughed but accepted the books. Aurora knew that the Weasly's had trouble with their finances, but she could see that even with those little setbacks they were probably one of the happiest and richest families she has ever met!

"Ah Ms. Potter," a cold voice breathed down her neck. "Isn't it sad when someone can't even go into a bookstore without making the front page."

"Leave her alone," Ginny spat. "She didn't want all that."

Aurora wasn't sure who this man was until she turned and got the chance to stare him right in the face. And the moment their eyes met she knew exactly who this had to be. This was Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy.

"Hmm let me guess," Mr. Malfoy cackled. "Red hair, freckles, tattered second hand book."

He lifted a small textbook from Ginny's cauldron and tossed it back down.

"You must be a Weasly."

Aurora felt her blood boil as Ginny blushed furiously and said nothing.

"And you…" Mr. Malfoy smiled. "You are the one I have heard of all Summer…Aurora Potter this, Aurora that…hmmm."

He held out his hand for Aurora too take, and at first she contemplated ignoring his gesture…but it was clear that Mr. Malfoy would not allow her that luxury.

"Lucius Malfoy," he pulled her forward. "Forgive me."

Taking his cane, which had a creepy snake head at the top of the wood, he moved her bangs to the side and stroked her scar with his thumb.

"Your scar is legend," he whispered. "As of course is the wizard that gave it to you."

Aurora pulled back and felt her eyes darken extremely.

"Voldemort killed my parents, and he tried to kill me." She snarled. "He was and is nothing more than a common murderer."

"You must be very brave to say his name," Mr. Malfoy snarled. "Or very foolish."

"Aurora's a hero." Ginny spat, attempting to stand taller.

Mr. Malfoy laughed coldly and dropped another book into Ginny's cauldron.

"Consider that a charitable donation." He said sweeping away. "Come along Draco."

"See…see you at school Rory." Draco whispered, lamely.

Aurora wanted to say something; she wanted to complain how Draco shouldn't just roll over for his father's bad behavior. But then she remembered the reprimanding she used to get from Uncle Vernon. She had no place whatsoever to tell Draco to man up, when she at one time didn't even have the bravery to reveal her abuse to Severus.

"Sorry Aurora," Ginny said, softly. "Malfoy's dad is a real troll."

With a sad smiled Aurora nodded, she hoped that Draco would never turn out to be like his father. However wealthy and powerful he was would never change the fact that he was and forever would be a huge git!

"Rory," Severus said coming through the crowd of people. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah dad," Aurora said, trying to brighten her tone a little. "This is my friend Ginny Weasly."

"Hello Ms. Weasly." Severus said, rather stiffly. "This will be your first term at Hogwarts correct?"

"Yes sir." Ginny squeaked.

"I hope you will not cause me as many headaches as your older brothers Fred and George do."

Ginny blushed and said, "don't worry Professor Snape…I'll behave."

"Hmm," Severus said, smiling slightly. "See that you do Ms. Weasly."

"Yes sir."

"Now Aurora, I saw Draco leave with his father…did Ashley leave?"

"Ummm…I don't think so…I lost him when the blond loser pulled me up in front of the whole bookstore."

Severus's eyes narrowed and darkened, she had a feeling that Lockhart would get it as soon as the school year started and that Severus would be all to happy to oblige.

"Well Aurora go look for him, he mentioned to me earlier about needing a way home and I don't want him getting lost in the Floo Network."

With a nod Aurora turned to Ginny and said, "hey, look for me at school okay…or on the train!"

"Okay, bye Rory."

It had taken a couple of minutes but Aurora eventually found Ashley sitting in a corner reading a copy of Hogwarts: A History. She smiled and sat down next to him. It was dark outside and the book store had taken on a very romantic luminous glow. With a sigh Aurora gently set her head to Ashley's shoulder and smiled.

"So I see Lockhart finally released you." Ashley breathed. "What a twit."

"You're telling me," Aurora yawned. "Dad says it's time to go…he's going to take you home."

"Time sure does fly when your having fun," Ashley said sadly. "Where did pretty boy go?"

"He left already with his dad." Aurora breathed. "That man is a real work of art."

"Yeah, I heard him from over here." Ashley snarled, turning the page of his book. "If pretty boy were a real friend he would have stood up for you."

"We can't all be as brave as you, Ashley." Aurora said smartly.

"I'm just saying."

"I know," Aurora whispered. "But don't okay… it's probably more complicated than what we think it is."

And Aurora was happy that Ashley accepted that answer, she was not in the mood to argue in Draco's defense when half of her thought he was right.

"Ah, here the two love birds are." Severus chuckled, standing in front of them. "Come on you two, I think it is time we retired for the evening."

Aurora smiled slightly. She didn't know why but as the summer continued Severus seemed a little bit more accepting of Ashley. Which was wonderful, because last year she remembered just the mentioning of Ashley would set him off.

Ashley closed the book he was reading and Aurora took that as her cue to get off of the floor as well. The store was starting to empty and Aurora was so tired that her feet just barely carried her to Leaky Cauldron. Severus was going to Floo Ashley home and then return back to the pub so they could run home as well.

"Alright Mr. Blake," Severus said gripping his shoulder's. "I hope you enjoyed yourself."

"Yes sir," Ashley said with a small yawn and a smile. "I'll talk to you on the train Rory."

Aurora watched as Severus and Ashley's bodies were consumed in a green flame and they disappeared. With a sigh she placed her head on the hard wooden table. She knew that Tom wouldn't let anyone hurt her, and that she would surely be safe if she just decided to take a short five minute nap…. What would five minutes do, right?

When Severus returned to the Leaky Cauldron minus one Ashley he found Aurora sleeping lightly on one of the tables. Chuckling lightly he nudged Aurora awake and coaxed to the fireplace.

"Hold on tight love," Severus said, wrapping his arms around her small frame. "And close your eyes."

Aurora really hadn't opened her eyes to begin with, but she did take Severus's advice when it came to tightening her grip. During the summer holidays Severus and Aurora used the Floo Network regularly, it still did not change how Aurora felt about it though. She absolutely detested the spinning and the smell of hot ash as it tried to force itself up her nostrils. It was different at the moment, seeing as she was half asleep it did not irritate her as much. So she walked out of the fireplace unscathed and stumbled upstairs to bed without having to stop and wait for her eyes to stop spinning inside her skull.

"Goodnight love," Severus said from the bedroom door. "I hope you had a very good birthday."

"Thanks daddy," Aurora whispered. "I had fun."

"I'm glad." Severus said placing a kiss to her forehead. "Tomorrow Albus will be visiting, he has a present for you."

"Okay…will he bring cake?"

Severus laughed and pulled her blankets farther up around her.

"I sure hope not, the last thing you need is sugar."

He waited to hear some type of snide comment but to his surprise Aurora remained silent. He should have known that the only way to keep Aurora from arguing back would be sleep. With a light chuckle Severus walked out of Aurora's room, gently closing the bedroom door behind him. Today had gone well, despite Lockhart's abuse of her fame. He could not wait till school started just so he could terrorize the new teacher. He could only imagine the type of headaches he was going to have to deal with so long as that man taught at the school.

Thank the Almighty that Aurora was not one of those girls that fell in love with the platinum blond, blue eyed, bright smiled type of men. If she was one of those Gilderoy Lockhart fan girls he would no doubt have to throw himself against an electric fence. He knew teenage girls all too well and he knew that the squeal of a teenage girl was enough to make his eardrums explode.

He did agree with Aurora when it came to Dumbledore's insane choice with teachers, but unfortunately nothing could be done. He had tried to figure out what Dumbledore was playing at but it just left him with one of the most unbearable migraines imaginable.

When morning came Aurora found that it wasn't a very bright one. The sky seemed dark and loud thunder clouds loomed over their home. This made it all the more difficult for Aurora to force herself out of bed.

"Aurora!" Severus called from downstairs. "It's time to get up!"

How did she know that her father would be trying to chase her out of bed? It was like his morning ritual. Maybe today was one of those days that she should just play sick.

"Aurora Evans Snape," Severus snapped. "If you want to see your grandfather I would suggest you getting up now!"

With a yawn Aurora slipped out of bed, put on her robe, and stumbled downstairs. Aurora loved Professor Dumbledore and it seemed that no matter what type of mood she was in so long as she saw the Headmaster she could usually crack a smile. Maybe it was because the man before her insisted on wearing the most outrageous brightly colored robes; or maybe it was because he always rewarded her with a big hug whenever they saw one another. Either way, the day just got thirteen times better from him coming to visit her.

"Good morning my dear girl!" Dumbledore praised as Aurora rushed over to hug him."I am so sorry that I could not see you yesterday but Severus said you guys had plans and I did not want to impose."

"Oh," Aurora said smiling. "That's okay Professor Dumbledore, we had a lot of fun."

"So I have heard," the Headmaster chuckled. "I also heard that you had the pleasure of meeting our new teacher."

Aurora didn't say anything, she actually turned to see the expression Severus wore. And of course the one time she needed to read his expression Severus turned away and stepped out of the living room into the kitchen.

"Your silence is answer enough, my dear." Dumbledore chuckled. "I suppose I should give you your birthday present!"

"Oh Professor you didn't need to buy me anything!' Aurora said blushing.

The Headmaster took out his wand and conjured a rather large box wrapped in shiny green paper and tied with a beautiful silver bow.

"My dear child," Dumbledore laughed. "As a grandfather I believe it is my job to spoil you rotten."

"Merlin." She heard her dad grumble from the corner of the room.

Smiling Aurora took the box into her hand and held it in her palms. It was rather heavy, but Aurora could not for the love of her imagine what it would be. She had spent time with the Headmaster during the summer but not enough for him to really know what she wanted for a birthday present; maybe he had guessed.

Slowly Aurora pulled the bow from the box and began stripping it of its beautiful covering. As the paper fell to the floor Aurora found herself on the verge of tears. It was a photo album and on the cover was a picture of James and Lily, and they were holding her. Her hand shook slightly as she opened the book and found a picture of her mother smiling brightly at her.

It brought back the memories of last year, when her mother's voice was in her head…talking to her. It actually upset her, she had let the man that killed her beautiful mother and brave father get away…she had let him escape.

"Aurora?" Albus asked.

Feeling several tears slide down her face and the smile that had once been there turn into a horrible frown Aurora threw the album down and raced out of the house.

* * *

_**(no flames :) )**_


	4. Photo Album

**_I really don't have much to say about this chapter other than the fact that I hope you enjoy it and Review!_**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Aurora knew that she would get it later, but in the heap of emotion she always acted before thinking. She wouldn't wander too far from the house, just to the church and after she had a couple minutes to calm down she would head back. The church was empty because it was Saturday but Aurora knew that it was always open around the back.

The church had a smell to it that Aurora just absolutely adored. It was a warm scent that just sort of made Aurora's heart melt. This was a place where Aurora could just be herself, sort of. She was never allowed to let people know the true history of her past. She was only allowed to tell them what Severus let her. They went with the story that Lily and him had married and then divorced and he had only discovered that Aurora was his child when school had started. It wasn't that hard to keep up with but she did feel bad about lying in a place of worship.

On the brighter side it was nice to be in a place where people did not stare at her scar or make comments about her triumph over Voldemort. Sighing Aurora went and sat down on one of the pews. It was surprisingly cool in the church and Aurora found herself having to wrap her robe tightly around herself. She was glad no one was in here, without thinking she had run out still in her pajamas.

"Good morning, Aurora."

Of course someone would just pop up out of nowhere. It just had to happen, her being in her pajamas and crying begged for someone to come and view this rare spectacle.

"Maybe not so good," Mr. Marks commented. "If you are crying."

"It's fine." Aurora sniffled.

"Now," Mr. Marks smiled, handing her a tissue. "Nothing can be good if you say it like that."

"They're…they're happy tears?" Aurora breathed, trying to smile.

"Just like your father," Mr. Marks chuckled. "Trying to hide your true feelings because you feel the need to be the strongest one in the room."

Aurora bowed her head as another few tears slid down the bridge of her nose. Even if she wanted to tell Mr. Marks what was bothering her she never could; not the real reason anyway. Mr. Marks was not a wizard and even if he was he was a religious man, there was no way he would support it.

"I miss my mum." She whispered, lamely.

"Ah," Mr. Marks said sadly. "Severus told me about Lily and James…some man murdered them?"

Aurora nodded.

"It's all my fault." She sobbed. "He got away because of me."

"You were a baby." Mr. Marks said appalled. "And God blessed you enough to make sure you survived."

He just wasn't getting it, and Aurora desperately wished that she could correct him and tell him the true story…but Severus had made her promise not to reveal what they were to any muggles. So as best as she could she stopped the many tears that were rolling down her face and she put a small smile on her face.

"I know that smile," Mr. Marks said sadly. "Severus would wear it when he knew that he could not tell me something."

"I'm sorry Mr. Marks." She said sniffling. "I'm okay really."

"I'm not going to pry," he said warmly. "But if you ever need to talk to someone I'm here. I know you have Severus, but sometimes talking about things is easier when it's _not_ your parents."

Aurora nodded sadly and stood from the pew. She wasn't sure what she should expect going back to the house. Severus would probably yell at her and what if Professor Dumbledore had taken offense to her actions! More tears started to stream down her cheeks, she really hoped he wasn't upset…the gift had been a beautiful token of the Headmaster's appreciation for her. She really did love it, just in a heap of emotion and angst she had to leave for a moment.

"Would you like me to drive you home?"

"It's not that far of a walk," Aurora whispered. "I'll be fine."

"It looks like it's about to rain."

Aurora turned to the darkened sky and sighed, she knew that she wouldn't make it home before the rain but she didn't want to take up anymore of Mr. Marks's time.

"It's fine really, I'll run."

"If you insist," Mr. Marks said walking her to the front entrance. "But if you get home and you do decide you need someone to confide in please do not hesitate to get in contact with me."

"Okay," Aurora said, with a nod. "I'll see you Sunday Mr. M."

Just as Aurora had thought, she could not beat the rain home. It wasn't a cold rain though and it actually felt pretty good on the walk home. Her robe and hair got drenched but she really didn't mind. As mentioned before it felt very good on her skin. But Aurora knew that she was in deep; she didn't know what her father would say to her exactly but she knew that nothing good was going to come from it. Aurora's fast pace walk sunk into one of a slow sort of trudge; if she was going to get grounded again there was nothing wrong about enjoying the little freedom she had at the moment.

Thunder clapped in the sky and Aurora cringed. She used to remember nights like that, if she even heard the smallest bit of thunder her mind tricked her into thinking it was Uncle Vernon storming downstairs prepared to rip her out of bed. Aurora's hands became cold and she quickly shook the thought away. Christian said that she would often experience flashbacks, but it had been months since she had really thought of anything like that before. If Severus found out he would double her therapy sessions to twice a week again. So it remained seen that Severus would just not know, and she would move on from it like nothing happened.

Her feet finally carried her far enough so that she was right on the front step. Aurora placed her hand on the door knob and sighed. So what would her approach be on this? Of course she would apologize to Professor Dumbledore for being so rude; as well as assured him that she adored her birthday present. Then her father would no doubt scold her into oblivion for running off and then send her to her room so she could think things over, hopefully she kept her head long enough to keep the two of them from ending up in some sort of argument.

So with her lip firmly bit Aurora opened the front door and slipped inside. Surprisingly there was no one in the living room and Aurora felt that this was a great time to slip her drenched robe off and dump it in the clothes bin downstairs. But just as she was about to enter the kitchen a firm hand landed on her shoulder; and out of sheer reflux Aurora spun around and pulled it off. However to her relief, at least until she saw the expression he wore, Severus was standing over her.

"I know," Aurora breathed, amazed at how hoarse she sounded. "I know…and I know that sorry is not good enough…"

Severus crossed his arms over his chest and cocked his one eyebrow.

"But please…daddy, don't yell at me…I know that I should have been more careful…and that I'm reckless…and that you could probably do a lot…b-b-better than me…"

Aurora felt warm tears mix with the warm rain water, she didn't know where this need for self pity was coming from…maybe it was just a brief feeling of just overwhelmed grief that had washed over her when Professor Dumbledore gave her that gift.

"I…I really did love the present," she cried. "But…but I saw her face…and his…and I heard….I heard her voice…I didn't m-m-mean to look like a brat…I'm sorry…"

Severus's heart melted the moment she started crying, and he knew that Aurora was genuinely sorry. But he hadn't been angry with Aurora, just worried that he didn't know where she was heading. He knew that Aurora knew well enough to come back, but he did not want her getting hurt in the process. He had figured out where she had gone when he saw the direction she was running. So he assumed that she would be in good hands so long as Mr. Marks was in the church. The only implication as far as Severus could see was the fact that she was drenched in rain water and hysterical.

Aurora waited for him to yell at her but it didn't happen, rather he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. To Aurora that was far worse, if he yelled at her she would get angry and stop crying…but if he hugged her because he felt sympathetic then she just felt worse than before. Which resulted in her crying harder.

"Rory," Severus said gently. "I could find no better than you, because you are my one and only daughter."

Rory felt her eyes well up once more and she buried her face farther into Severus's robes.

"You are forgiven Aurora," he breathed. "And I know that you did not do that to be rude, you are having some difficulty expressing emotions because you are a teenager."

Severus chuckled and said, "most teens do."

"I…I'm still…sorry dad." She whimpered.

"And I believe you Aurora," Severus cooed. "And I know that Albus understands as well. All you need is some time to cope and I think some time when your father is not out working."

Aurora looked up at Severus, tears carefully balanced in her lovely hazel eyes. Severus felt his stomach clench slightly, those damn eyes that belonged to James. Still he smiled warmly down at her and wiped the few stray tears that were on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry I have been putting in so many hours at St. Mungo's." he apologized. "I will be home from now on and you will have me for as long as you need me all school year long."

Aurora smiled and hugged Severus once more. That was all she wanted, she wanted the promise that things would go back to the way they were. Then again she supposed it took two to make that happen, this year she would have to behave.

"Did Papa Albus leave?" Aurora sniffled.

Severus smiled and shook his head.

"Actually he is sitting in my study waiting for you to go in," he placed his palm on Aurora's moist shoulder. "He is not mad, but before you talk to him go and get dressed."

With a somewhat hesitant nod Aurora headed towards the stairs and made her way upstairs to her bedroom. She didn't know what she planned on wearing and she really felt absolutely no need to get dressed up. Stripping herself of her wet clothes and going into her bathroom to get a towel she pulled a pair of blue jeans from her closet and a white cammie from the dresser drawer. It was simple and perfect for this warm weather. As soon as Aurora felt presentable and her hair was in a nice bun she walked downstairs to her father's study.

She got to the door and just froze; she really hoped she did not hurt Professor Dumbledore. He was a grandfather to her and Aurora absolutely adored him with all her heart. It felt like she was outside in the rain once more. What would she say to him? Maybe she would be able to just say a simple, "I'm sorry, Papa Albus." And that would be enough. Sighing she opened the office door and walked inside.

To her great dismay her grandfather sat in Severus's chair, his eyes glued to the Daily Prophet. She really didn't want to have to interrupt him, but she also did not want to stand and wait for him to finish his paper.

"Hem," she coughed and that was surprisingly all it took before Dumbledore's head came up.

He smiled warmly at Aurora, which made her feel so horrible. Her eyes fell to the ground and she eyed her bare feet as they moved across the hardwood floor.

"Child," the Headmaster said gently. "Come here, do not act like a stranger because you think you offended me."

Aurora still did not look up but she did as Dumbledore asked and moved so that she was hovering over him.

"I…I'm sorry Professor Dumbledore…I really do love my present…and it was very nice of you to do that for me."

Dumbledore's hand reached out and touched her arm, gently.

"My dear girl," he said warmly. "I do not blame you for your reaction, I understand that it must be hard for you and I do not care for you any less."

Aurora nodded, and smiled slightly.

"Come and sit next to me for a moment so we can talk," he said, still as gentle as ever. "Grandfather to granddaughter."

Aurora went and dragged one of her father's office chairs and brought it over so that her and Dumbledore were sitting down next to one another.

"You still do not believe that I hold no grudge against you." Dumbledore said with a small sigh.

"I'm sorry, sir-

-now, now." Dumbledore said, patting her knee gently. "Today is your birthday-

-actually yesterday was, sir." Aurora said, sadly.

"Very well," Dumbledore chuckled. "Today shall count as part two of your wonderful existence."

Wonderful? Aurora smiled and looked up at Dumbledore to see his wise eyes glitter in front of her.

"You are a very sweet girl my dear." Dumbledore said standing. "You do not know how much you mean to both Severus and me."

Very gently he placed a kiss on his forehead and stood from his chair.

"I am so glad you love your present and I cannot wait to see you at the start of term feast."

"Yes, sir."

"And remember my dear," he said at the door. "All is forgiven."

Aurora nodded as Professor Dumbledore readjusted his glasses and walked out of the study leaving her there to sit and ponder things over. So the Headmaster was not mad, that was a good thing…she still felt horrid about the way she had behaved. Maybe it would be best if she looked at the album and actually tried to enjoy the site of her mother. But to Aurora's great dismay, she wasn't sure where to find it. And she really did not want to ask her dad where it was, she knew that Severus had said he had forgiven her but she really just wanted to pretend that this whole day had never happened.

Taking her leave Aurora went upstairs to her bedroom and decided that she would finally finish her Summer homework. The kitchen was usually where she did her homework but Aurora knew that it would be better for her to finish her reading assignment first and then she would do the writing work later, when Severus was in the basement brewing potions.

Her hands continued down her bookshelf until it stopped upon an unfamiliar book binding. Biting her lip she held her finger there. It was the album, she couldn't very well ignore it all her life. What was she afraid of anyhow? It was nothing but pictures, moving pictures, but it wasn't like they could talk. She wasn't staring at the mirror of Erised, she would not have to listen to her mother's sweet voice…they were just pictures. So Aurora pulled the album from its shelf and opened it.

Her mother really was beautiful, but Aurora did not know how people could say she looked even a bit like her. To Aurora Lily's beauty far surpassed her own. And James, James was so handsome! She could see where her bad eyes had come from…James was wearing glasses too! Turning a page in the album Aurora found another picture with her mother, father, and her as a baby. Smiling Aurora walked over to the bed and sat down, her mom held the baby so tenderly that it looked like Lily was afraid she would break in her arms.

Aurora turned another page and her eyes widened! It was Severus…Severus and her mom when they were students. And Aurora knew this because they were both in uniform and Severus was unmistakable. She smiled at the moving picture of her father and Lily who was sitting near the Black Lake smiling widely up at the camera. She had never seen Severus so happy before or so young. He was a very pale boy; Aurora could only imagine how hard it would be for him to spend time in the sun. Maybe that was why he preferred the Dungeons so much and the reason for people referring to him as a Dungeon Bat.

This really was a wonderful well thought out present and Aurora felt horrible with how she had treated it. She promised that nothing would happen to this photo album, it was her way to see what her parents looked like and she owed the Headmaster so much for giving it to her. Aurora laid back on her bad clutching the album close to her chest. Professor Dumbledore had been so thoughtful to give this to her. She knew that he said he had no qualms when it came to her behavior; but she just could not help but feel that she had royally messed up when it came to her grandfather.

Maybe that was just her over thinking things again.

Severus read over this case file Michael had mailed to him by owl. He knew why Mike had mailed this to him; this person needed a potion of some sort. And from the looks of the poison this person had ingested it would take more than a bezoar to cure her. This potion would take him all night to brew; but Aurora was upstairs doing her homework. Surely he could get away with brewing these potions and she would not suspect a thing. He had promised his little girl that she would stop working, but if the one who needed this potion did not get it in time they could very well die.

Taking the letter downstairs with him Severus left to disappear into the basement. It was colder downstairs and Severus was always reminded of the potions lab when he was downstairs. He normally wouldn't allow Aurora downstairs, but as her interest in potions grew Severus brought her downstairs often to teach her how to brew more complicated elixirs. Smiling slightly Severus set up his cauldron and prepared himself for a very complicated brewing.

Aurora sighed, she just could not understand this one essay question her father had assigned. Leave it to Severus to leave her with the one question she could not bring herself to figure out on her own. Taking her book and parchment she set out to find Severus and see if he would be willing to aid her when it came to her homework.

"Dad?" she called, coming down the stairs.

The living room was empty as was Severus's study and the kitchen. It was not like Severus to up and leave without telling her. So that meant there was only one other place he could be and not be able to respond to her calls. He was in his potions lab downstairs. Aurora left her parchment upstairs and continued down to the lower level of the house.

She could see Severus in front of a bubbling cauldron stirring and mixing various ingredients into the frothing liquid. Aurora crossed her arms over her chest and cocked her one eyebrow.

"So…what's this?" Aurora asked, skeptically.

The Potions Master looked startled to see her at first but he quickly regained his composure.

"Rory," he said gently. "You should be doing your homework."

"I was," she said, coldly. "I needed help, but I can see that you are once again far too busy for me."

"Aurora-

-no, it's okay…work comes first, I guess."

Aurora bowed her head slightly, turned her back on him, and made her way back up the steps. She could do the homework alone, she didn't need her father's help. She had finished all of her other assignments this essay was her final one. But she didn't need Severus's help, she could figure out the answer herself.

Severus watched as Aurora slowly trudged back up the steps into the kitchen. He looked down at his potion and immediately felt something he could not stand feeling. Guilt, how far was he going to push Aurora until she was completely gone from him? He knew that Aurora understood that he had to work, but he knew that what he was doing now was not his usual work schedule. He couldn't do this anymore, it was time for him to give up his job as a private practice Healer. He needed to spend some quality time with Aurora and show her that he loved her dearly. So, it was a very heavy heart that he would have to ask Dumbledore to help him financially.

They were leaving for the school tomorrow morning. Severus was going to drop Aurora off at the Platform with Ashley and then he would meet them at the school. It was good that he would get there before her, because while Aurora was riding to Hogwarts on the train he would be able to discuss a raise in his salary while she was away. He would finish this potion because it would be a waste of very expensive potion ingredients if he didn't and then he would explain to Aurora the situation when he saw her at school tomorrow evening.

* * *

_**(no flames :) )**_


	5. The Whomping Willow

**_Alright I am going to try and redeem myself. So two chapters in one day I am going to try and go for two more. Hopefully by then you will all have come to forgive me. I must warn you that it is harder then it looks...I don't have Microsoft Word anymore so I am using this generic crap that has the suckiest spell and grammar check ever. I am usually pretty good with grammar but if this seems rather sloppy I am sorry._**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Aurora had never properly experienced waking up angry, but today was the day she had had the chance to go through this process. She didn't like it but Severus was just so infuriating to her right now! She didn't want to talk to him and as a matter of fact the whole time she was packing for school she answered and responded to his questions with mere nods or shakes of the head.

So now that the school year had finally started she supposed Severus would be as busy as ever. Not only would he be a Potions Master and House Master, he would also be a Healer at St. Mungo's! She would never get to see her father again! She hoped her father was getting the hint; she wanted him to feel bad about breaking his promise. She wanted him to feel the burning guilt that consumed her whenever she got into trouble. But it seemed that Severus didn't feel a thing! He didn't care that he had broken his promise, and that just soured Aurora's mood to the point that she didn't want to even look at him.

"We will have to apparate a block or two from the station," Severus said, from across the kitchen table. "I'll walk you through the barrier-

-it's okay," Aurora grumbled. "I can do it myself…"

Severus sighed, he hated that he was accepting this attitude, but he knew that he had warranted it. He had lied to Aurora, and that was something he lectured her on and everyone else on constantly. So he was letting her comments slide, however soon she would probably push the potions master over the edge.

"Very well," he said softly. "After the opening feast I would like you to stop by my rooms."

"I can't." Aurora snarled.

"Aurora Evans-

-What?" she spat. "So it's okay for you to be too busy for me, but it's not alright for me to be too busy for you?"

Severus stood up so quickly from the table that his chair fell back onto the floor.

"Don't you DARE speak to me in such a tone!" he roared. "You have been nothing but a spoiled brat since the start of this week and I have had it! You better wake up from this illusion of yours and learn that you are NOT the center of the universe! I love you Aurora Evans, and because I love you so much I got a second job so I could buy you all the things you didn't have when living with your Aunt and Uncle. That was why I was working those hours, not to avoid you, not to ignore you, but because I love you.

Severus could see that Aurora was desperately fighting the tears in her eyes, but he was so furious that he just could not control himself.

"I have raised you better than this!" he continued. "And if you don't remove that chip from your shoulder I promise you we will not have an enjoyable school year!"

The anger that Severus felt at that moment had disappeared and he practically collapsed back into his chair. He knew that he wasn't supposed to tell Aurora those things about the finances, but when Severus reached his boiling point he always felt like he was outside his body while his subconscious yelled insults and cruel facts. Now with Aurora he had managed some control, he didn't insult her. He just scolded her.

"D-Daddy…" she whimpered. "I…I didn't…I didn't know I was so much…much trouble…I…I can…I can go?"

Damn it! And that was exactly why he was not supposed to tell Aurora about the finances. This reaction was exactly why she was not supposed to know a thing about his trouble with money. Severus sighed and closed his eyes briefly. He just screwed up constantly didn't he?

"Aurora," he said gently. "Come here."

He waited and felt Aurora's small hand slip into his larger one. He knew that his rant had a point and that was just for Aurora to change her act, but when he screamed it he supposed it more or less came across as him wanting her out of the house.

"That was not what I meant," he said looking down at her. "Listen, I know why you have been acting so rebellious-

-you…you only notice me when I'm in trouble…" she sniffled. "And then…then when your done…you spend time with me."

And Severus knew that, he knew that Aurora felt that! But he had done nothing to help her ease those feelings.

"I know, and I am sorry. But it will change and I promise that I will not have to work at St. Mungos again. I'm going to talk to Albus and that should fix everything."

Aurora nodded and smiled as a tear or two slid down her face.

"Now, now." Severus said smiling back. "You're going back to school! You should be happy, not crying."

"I am happy dad," she said wrapping her arms around his neck. "We're friends again."

Severus sighed and wrapped his arms around Aurora as well. Friends, he never thought he would see the day that he was friends with a Potter…well, technically she wasn't a Potter anymore, she was a Snape. Merlin, he wished they could have preformed the blood adoption last year, but because Aurora was so frail and tiny they were afraid it would have adverse effects to her health. So they didn't, but this year Severus was sure she was strong enough to be able to take it…he just needed a perfect moment to ask her if she still wanted it.

"Are we going to go now?" she sniffled, pulling back. "I told Ashley that I would ride the train with him."

"Don't worry," Severus said, smirking. "You'll see your little boyfriend soon enough."

It used to be that Severus would go into a fit whenever that boy's name came into the room, but over the summer he had grown to like Ashley. Aurora spoke of him non-stop and he apparently made her happy…so that meant that Severus would have to be happy as well.

"So you've finally come to accept Ashley's and my relationship, then?" she asked, cutely.

Seeing that Severus was neither amused nor laughing Aurora took that as her cue to go and retrieve her things from upstairs. She was glad that they had come to an understanding and that Severus wouldn't be working at St. Mungo's anymore. She knew that now that he was going to be home more they would have more time to spend together and that just meant the world to Aurora.

"Rory, please don't dawdle!" Severus yelled up the steps. "We have to go now if you want to meet Ashley, and if I want to be on time for the before school meeting."

Grabbing her trunk Aurora raced back downstairs and stood ready for the apparition. Severus always sent her trunk to Hogwarts along with Hedwig and everything else that belonged to her and that just left them to have to walk to the train station. She loved how Severus was actually dressed in muggle attire. Merlin she prayed for one of the students at the school to notice him. It would be the highlight of her day and would assure that she started the school year right.

"Ready, Rory?" he asked holding her close to him.

When Aurora nodded she heard the loud CRACK and before she knew it they were outside of the train station. God she hated apparation, but she was starting to get used to it so it didn't bother her as much as it usually did.

"Okay," he smiled. "Now do you want me to walk you through the barrier?"

"I'm not five dad," she sighed, blushing. "I can do it myself."

Severus saw that his child was blushing and he immediately knew why. Aurora was embarrassed to be treated like a little girl.

"Alright," he said smirking. "Bye darling."

And before Aurora could disappear Severus pulled her into a hug and kissed her on the cheek.

"Dad," Aurora moaned. "C'mon…that's not funny."

As soon as Aurora was released she swiped her cheek and glared up at Severus. The potions master smiled, winked, and waved while walking away from the train station.

"I'll see you at Hogwarts, love."

Aurora rolled her eyes and walked into the train station. It was loud, but that wasn't anything new. Aurora felt more intimidated by it the first time she had gone but now it wasn't much of a big deal for her. The only problem she foresaw was trying to find Ashley in this ocean of people. With a sigh Aurora pressed on to the Platform and waited to see if Ashley would meet her or not.

She knew she was early, but that was all Severus's fault. They always left early. Severus was stuck on the saying "to be late is to be on time and to be on time is to be early." Aurora hated it, because she couldn't sleep in ever when Severus's mind was set in this mode.

"Took you long enough to get here, Red."

Aurora looked up to see Ashley smirking smugly next to her. Rolling her eyes she walked over and hugged him.

"What time did you get here?"

"Hmm…about an hour ago."

Aurora looked at him astonished but decided to just shake it off. Ashley never spoke of his home life, and Aurora respected that. She looked up at the clock and saw that they had a couple of minutes before they would have to get on the platform. Sighing Aurora stepped away and motioned for Ashley to follow her.

"Have you heard from Draco?"

"Why would I have heard from the pretty boy?"

Aurora shrugged her shoulders. She knew that Ashley was probably still mad from their Diagon Alley experience, but she really should have been smarter than to expect him to keep track of Draco. Ashley's hatred ran deep for her other friend. So they walked around, just talking about their summers and Aurora had to go over, once again, why she had not been able to get into contact with them.

"We should go through the barrier," Ashley said looking at his watch. "Yeah, we have about five minutes before the train leaves the platform."

Nodding Aurora followed Ashley to the platform and waited him to walk through.

"You can go first Rory," he said smiling.

Aurora hated the platform…she always felt like she was just waiting to hit the wall. So Aurora actually had to coax herself through. Taking her hand she pressed it against the wall…but rather then feel the warm air that the Hogwarts Express admitted from its large billowing smokestack she felt brick.

"W-What?" she gasped, slamming her hand against it. "Ashley…Ashley it's closed…the barrier is closed!"

Ashley came over with her and pressed his hand against the brick as well.

"Okay…ummm…well," he looked up at the clock. "We just missed the train."

Aurora felt like her heart was going to burst inside her chest. Severus would kill her! She was dead, deader than dead…she was downright screwed!

"Ashley what are we going to do?" she spat. "How are we going to get to the school?"

"Uh…well…my…my uncle's car is out back-

-YOU CAN'T DRIVE!" Aurora roared.

"Shhh," Ashley breathed. "It's not a normal car…it's a flying Ford Angela."

"Flying?"

"Yes."

"A car…that flies?"

"Yes."

"And you want to steal it," she said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well…technically it isn't stealing…it's my uncle's you see…but yes."

"Are you mad?" she spat. "Yes that's smart…I'm already going to be grounded for missing the train, why not add Grand Theft Auto to the list of misdemeanors?"

"So you see my point then?"

Aurora took her hand and quickly slammed it against Ashley's shoulder.

"This isn't the time to be funny you git!" she spat. "We are going to be in so much trouble."

"Not if we take the car."

Aurora sighed, it didn't seem like she had any other choice. She looked to Ashley who seemed pretty confident and with a sigh she nodded.

"Fine…okay, fine…we can use the car."

Aurora had to admit that Ashley really did know what he was doing, he got them into the air…the only thing that concerned her was the fact that she knew a couple of muggles had to have seen them. She prayed that she thought wrong, but she was sure she didn't.

"A-Ashley…?" she stuttered as they came closer to the train. "What if…what if they see us?"

"It has a cloaking device." He said, flipping a random switch.

"Can you explain to me why you know how to drive this thing?" she asked, smirking.

"Well, I have to get around," he said with a chuckle.

"So you steal your Uncle's car?" Aurora said looking out the window.

"If you have to bring it to its basic element, then yes."

Aurora shook her head and leaned against the door. She had never noticed how beautiful the train was until they were flying right next to it. She turned to Hedwig and very gently said, "you see Hedwig…I can fly too."

Ashley cocked his one eyebrow and laughed.

"Rory," he breathed. "Sometimes I really do wonder about you."

With a shrug of her shoulders Aurora stared out at the train. She was starting to get tired; usually on the ride up she would sleep through more than half of it. With her eyes closed she let the rocking of the car lull her to sleep.

"Damn it!"

Aurora's eyes hopped open as Ashley cursed loudly.

"Rory, put your seat belt on!"

Aurora wasn't sure what was going on but before she could react the car turned on its side and the door flew open.

"GAH!"

Her body slid down and just when she thought she would fall and turn into ground pizza, Ashley's hand clasped around her wrist.

"Rory!" he yelled. "Pull yourself up!"

"I'm trying!" she yelled. "Turn the car on it's other side!"

Ashley did so and Aurora found herself back in the car. Her heart was beating against her chest and when she took the time to look back outside she found that it was dark now. God, what a rush.

"What happened?" she gasped.

"The brake was jammed."

"Why were you trying to stop?" she asked, closing her eyes. "I thought we were just going to follow the train."

"Yea, but I almost hit a tree following it."

Aurora's eyes popped open; she decided that now she was not closing her eyes for anything. The rest of the ride was fairly smooth and Aurora decided that Ashley was doing well enough that she could break away from him and rest her eyes once more. Aurora sighed, and pressed her head against the cool window. She hoped that Severus wouldn't notice them being slightly late. She would have to explain it to him later, maybe when he was in a very good mood.

"RORY!"

Aurora opened her eyes as a sharp pain rammed into her head. Her eyes watered and just when she thought she could focus a large tree branch slammed onto the hood of the car. Her eyes widened and she really didn't know how to react other than to stare and look like a complete space cadet!

"What did you do?" she screamed, dodging a random branch that slammed into her window.

"Oh so you automatically assume that it is my fault?" Ashley yelled back.

Just as Aurora was about to get into a yelling match with her best friend the tree seemed to have calmed itself Aurora sighed and leaned back in her chair…now all that was left was to try and figure out how to get out of the car.

"Look…look at this!" Ashley whined, gesturing to the mutilated vehicle. "My Uncle is going to kill me!"

"You're Uncle!" she roared. "Be lucky that I don't kill you!"

Aurora truly felt at this point that she could have strangled him, but she decided that with how the tree was rocking that now wouldn't be the best time. So she just sort of sat and waited for it to try and smash them out of the car.

"Try and get us out of here," she whispered. "Unless you want to end up as tree putty."

"What do you think I'm doing?" he spat in response. "The clutch is jammed."

Aurora didn't let him see how bewildered she looked…she really was not good with cars. For Aurora that was like a whole different language. Looking back to see Hedwig she decided that releasing her might be the wisest thing to do at this point. Slipping into the back seat she rolled down her window and opened Hedwig's cage.

"Go on girl," she breathed. "Go to the Owlery."

She watched as Hedwig soared away just in time for another branch to impact against the side of her door. Aurora flew into Ashley's lap and looked up at him.

"Reverse…" she screamed. "Throw it into bloody reverse!"

"Okay, okay!" Ashley said gripping the steering wheel as tight as possible.

Aurora watched as the murderous tree continued to try and hit them as they rushed backwards hopefully out of its reach. She didn't want to die this way, after all the hell she went through with Voldemort last year there was just no way she could die now! What kind of cruel irony would that be? But just as she was about to say her final prayers she found that they were farther away from the blasted thing and she could move around freely.

"Merlin," she heard Ashley gasp. "That was…wow…bloody terrible."

Smacking the car roughly Aurora leaned back into her seat. Only…the car wouldn't let her. She watched in awe as the doors flew open and she was flung out into a damp patch of grass and mud. She could hear things being flung out onto the ground left and right and Aurora could never be more grateful that she had let Hedwig out of her cage.

"OH COME ONE!" Ashley screeched. "Don't go! Uncle Nick will kill me!"

Aurora glanced up and watched as the Ford Angela disappeared into the forbidden forest. Sighing she looked up to the sky and just contemplated laying there for the rest of the night. She turned to see Ashley plop down right next to her and sigh.

"I'm going to be road kill the next time you see me," he breathed. "My uncle is going to want to kill me!"

"You think your dead?" Aurora laughed. "Could you imagine what dad would do to me?"

"Let's find out," a very cold voice said from up above them.

"Hi…daddy."

* * *

_**I am sorry once again for the delay in chapters, but I promise that I will make it up to you! I did not forget you all on here, I was just in a horrible rut. But I am back and the story is a go!**_

_**(no flames :) )**_


	6. Welcome Back

**_Alright I am going to try and redeem myself. So two chapters in one day I am going to try and go for two more. Hopefully by then you will all have come to forgive me. I must warn you that it is harder then it looks...I don't have Microsoft Word anymore so I am using this generic crap that has the suckiest spell and grammar check ever. I am usually pretty good with grammar but if this seems rather sloppy I am sorry._**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Aurora had seen her father mad but at this point she thought he was now beyond mad. His face was contorted into a very strange position that Aurora could only describe as unimaginable fury and disappointment. It got to the point that Aurora just chose to continue to study her feet. She had been in trouble a couple of hours ago, got out of it, and was now right back in it again. It just seemed that she could not win no matter what she did.

"You were seen," he snarled. "By no less than seven muggles…do you have any idea how serious this is?"

"Dad," Aurora began, shaking from head to toe. "The barrier had closed…we had no way of getting here…the train had left!"

"Are you not a witch?" Severus spat. "Do you not have a father that works at Hogwarts? Aurora Evans Snape if you would have taken the time to think and Floo me I would have come and got you myself! Merlin girl do you ever think? Even if you didn't get on the train I would have noticed you were gone!"

Aurora bowed her head once more, why hadn't she bloody well thought of that? Severus was completely right, she could have just called him over the Floo and they could have gotten to the school that way. Merlin's, bloody, beard she felt like a fool.

"Aurora Evans if you were not my daughter I would expel you!" Severus growled. "You not only did much damage to a priceless Whomping Willow but you both could have been severely hurt yourself!"

"Sir," Ashley said breaking through her father's rants. "It really isn't Rory's fault…it was my idea…I was the one that forced her-

-Silence!" Severus snarled. "Aurora is a big girl that can think for herself and I highly doubt you could force her to do anything!"

Given the different circumstances Aurora would have taken that as a compliment…but right now she knew better than to smile or even move her head.

"Aurora Evans, look at me!"

Damn, she was totally content with just staring at her shoelaces. Slowly she looked up into the dark eyes of the Potions Master. She wanted to cry when she saw the anger and disappointment edged into her features. Closing her eyes slightly she just tried to imagine that he was no longer there. But it was pointless…and she ended up feeling wet, salty, tears slide down her cheeks. She felt so ashamed…and crying in front of Ashley was embarrassing, but the tears just kept falling.

"W-We'll go get our stuff." she sniffled.

"What are you talking about, Rory?" Ashley asked, grabbing her arm.

"He's going…to expel us…" Rory cried. "And he should…we deserve it…"

Aurora bawled her fists and swiped at her eyes, hoping that she would be able to stop crying sometime soon. But just having Severus stand there was enough to make her feel like scum.

"Mr. Blake," Severus said coldly. "Go to the boy's dormitory and stay there for the rest of the evening."

Aurora reached for his hand but she didn't grab anything but the short hem of his robe. She watched in fear as Ashley left and she felt the strange urge to just want to run after him. Being alone with an overly angry Severus was just something she did not want to experience.

"Sit Aurora." he said rather stiffly.

Aurora practically dropped into a chair as soon as her father summoned one for her. What was he going to do? Would he finally be so fed up with her antics that he would finally deliver some corporal punishment? Severus promised to never do that, and Aurora knew that her father was very good at keeping most of his promises.

"Daddy," she whispered. "I'm sorry…I know that this was a big deal…and I'm sorry…I don't know what else to say."

"Aurora when I saw that you were in that car I thought I would have a heart attack! You let Ashley Blake drive? A twelve year old drive! What was going through your head?"

With a shrug of her shoulder's Aurora bowed her head, she didn't know what had been going through her head. All she knew was that if she could do it over she would. It seemed that she was always having these moments with Severus. Moments where she wished she could just turn time back and be able to try again. But life just did not work like that and now she was paying the price for her reckless behavior.

"Are…are you going to give me away?" she sniffled.

Severus swiftly moved in front of her and kneeled down. He gently coaxed her face into his hands and sighed. He knew that she was still insecure but it was getting to the point that Severus just didn't now how to assure her anymore. It actually made him think that she used it to avoid real punishments.

"Aurora Evans you know that I love you and that I would never give you away," he released her face and leaned on his desk. "But that is besides the point…the point is that I must try and decide what punishment would be best suited for such an offense."

Severus cocked his one eyebrow and smiled slightly. Aurora didn't like that look…that was a look of utter satisfaction one that let Aurora know her father had come up with the perfect repercussion for her actions. Merlin…what could the evil mind of the Potions Master have in store for her.

"I think you should serve detention with Professor Lockhart." he said light heartedly. "He speaks so fondly of you and I know that he would just love the very idea of a whole evening with you."

"Dad!" Aurora shouted appalled. "Anything…spank me…make me scrub cauldrons…but please…please do not make me sit through a detention with that man."

"I think it would be a very productive night for you." Severus said sternly.

"Daaad-

-No Aurora Evans Snape! You are lucky I don't throw you off the Quidditch team!"

After hearing that threat Aurora immediately fell silent and she bowed her head. Quidditch or moron…Quidditch or moron…sighing she decided that she would take the golden haired hack job over losing her seeker position on the Slytherin Quidditch team. She nodded and waited for Severus to dismiss her.

"Did you get hurt?" he asked randomly. "Anything cut or bleeding?"

Aurora reached to her forehead and pulled her hand back. There was a small film of blood that coated her fingers and she showed her father who kneeled down in front of her once more. Taking out his wand he held the tip to the slightly open cut and Aurora cringed as she felt the skin close and re-seal itself.

"Daddy," she whimpered. "That hurts."

"I know, but it will be done in just a second." he said softly.

Aurora wanted a hug…she wanted Severus to stop being mad at her. She wanted her daddy back for more than five minutes. Aurora silently took a vow right then and there. She wasn't going to make Severus mad anymore! From now on she was going to try and be the perfect daughter!

"I love you daddy," she said as he pulled the wand away. "And I'm sorry."

Severus sighed and placed a small kiss on her forehead.

"I know you are sorry and I love you too, you just need to learn to think before you act." Severus took a seat at his desk and rested his elbow on the sturdy wood. "Your father had a track record for getting into trouble and I would not like you to follow that example."

"I'm sorry dad," she yawned. "I'll try and be better…I promise."

"Aurora," Severus said with a grim smile. "I know how children are…and if I thought you could actually keep that promise I would have made you make it a year ago…however I know that you are a magnet for trouble so I do not expect you to."

"Dad…I can behave."

"I know you can behave…the fact is that you choose not to. Aurora going with Ashley was a choice that you made, talking back to me this morning was a choice you made, everything you do is a choice only you can make. I just wish that you would try and make the right one once in a while."

Aurora felt tears form in her eyes.

"Are you saying that everything I do is wrong?"

"No." Severus said with a shake of his head. "Not every choice…but most of them are ending up that way. Do you believe it was right of you to get in that car with Ashley; rather than call me?"

Aurora shook her head and accepted a tissue her father handed her.

"No…I see what you mean…I need to think things through before I do them."

Severus smiled and nodded. He knew that Aurora was a good girl, but she had James's Gryfindor DNA in her just as much as she had Lily's. Merlin blood adoption would help her with her reckless acts. But because of how week she had been last year Severus had been advised by Mike not to perform it. This year it would be different and he planned on going through with it. He wanted it to be a surprise so he hadn't mentioned it yet to his little girl, but by the end of the week he should have a proper appointment set up and they would be able to go to St. Mungo's and go through the procedure.

"Daddy," she said changing the subject of his thoughts. "I'm hungry…can…can I have supper now?"

Severus loved hearing Aurora say she was hungry. Compared to how little she ate last year to how much she ate this year he was practically overjoyed to hear her ask for food. Smiling he took out his wand and conjured a small tray of roast beef sandwitches, two bowels of French Onion Soup, and a small plate of French bread. Severus hadn't been able to eat while Aurora was gone. He had worried himself to the point that food just seemed to nauseate him.

"Dig in, love." he said gesturing to the spread.

Aurora took a sandwich for herself and one of the bowls and began eating. Everything always tasted so good when the food came from Hogwarts. Aurora loved when Professor Dumbledore would invite them to have supper at the school. The food was always perfect and the desert was heaven. But she could see that Severus had skipped out on desert. Apparently being in trouble meant no pudding for her.

Severus watched from over his own plate as Aurora shoved food into her face. She knew well enough to keep her manners but it still looked like she was trying to shove more food in her mouth than what would fit.

"Slow down Rory," he said with a chuckle. "You have plenty of time to finish, there is no rush…and no one is going to take it from you."

Aurora nodded and swallowed. Sometimes she would forget that she didn't have a certain time limit to when it came to eating. When living with the Dursley's they gave her about ten minutes and when she ate that fast it just made her sick.

"Sorry, daddy." she said dabbing her mouth with a napkin. "I'll go slower."

"See that you do," Severus said spooning a bite of warm soup into his mouth. "I don't want you getting sick."

"Okay," she said nodding. "Daddy…do I really have to serve detention with him? I learned my lesson…can't I just serve a detention with you?"

Severus cocked his one eyebrow and looked at his daughter with a rather shocked expression.

"You are no doubt the only child that would rather had a detention with me." he chuckled. "Are you sure you are in your right mind my dear?"

"Daddy?" Aurora chuckled.

"No," Severus said with a small shake of his head. "Because you know that you will just end up having tea with me or scrubbing cauldrons…but if you are with him at least I know you will not enjoy it."

"Who says I enjoy scrubbing cauldrons?" she asked setting her sandwich down.

"You did…when you said you would rather have detention with me."

Aurora sighed, she should have known it wouldn't be that easy. Pushing some of the onions in her bowl to the side she looked up at her father. She was full now, but she knew that Severus really hated it when she wasted food. Taking another bite she looked down at her fork.

"Aurora," Severus said, noticing her struggle a bit. "If you are full that is fine…it was a lot of food."

With a slight nod she sat back in her chair and closed her eyes. She didn't take the time to notice how tired she was until it slapped her in the face. All she wanted to do at this point was go to bed.

"When will I be able to eat like normal people?" she mumbled.

"Love everyone eats at their own pace," Severus said clearing the tray and plates. "And you did very well."

"But I can never finish anything," the little Slytherin continued. "I'm a waster."

"You eat like Lily did…she never had much of an appetite."

"Did my dad?"

Severus pursed his lips slightly. He noticed that as Aurora started to get older she had more questions about James. The only problem was Severus really did not know how to answer her. He still detested everything about her father…but he didn't want to hurt her by saying so. He knew that James was like any other Gryfindor…they stuffed their faces without any manners or consideration of others around them. But he couldn't say that.

"He…he had an appetite." he said rather stiffly. "But Rory it is okay if you are not exactly like your parents."

"Daddy…what were your parents like?"

Severus didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say, it had taken all of his might to not just kick Aurora out of his office so he could get his hands on something and break it. His parents…his mother had been a saint…but his father…he hadn't told Aurora of the abuse he had gone through and he didn't want to! He didn't want his child to know the abused lineage he came from.

"My mother's maiden name was Eileen Prince…she was a very lovely woman…"

Severus looked to the clock and saw that it was about ten-thirty and he decided that now would be as good a time as any to dismiss Aurora to bed.

"I think you should turn in, Aurora." he said standing from his desk. "I'm going to do the same as well."

"Dad…can I see if Cedric is still around before bed?"

One look from Severus and Aurora knew she had her answer…sighing she left before her father tried to give her two more detentions with Lockhart. The Common Room was practically empty the only person there was Ashley and he was randomly staring off into the fireplace. She hoped he wasn't mad…

"So what's our sentence?" he grumbled. "Did daddy throw us in detention."

"Ashley," Aurora said sitting next to him. "We could have been expelled."

"You mean I could have been expelled." he spat. "Me…not you…not daddy's little princess."

"Do you have a problem?" she spat. "It wasn't my damn fault that he found us! It was not like I went to him and told him to come and punish us!"

"No but you sold me out!" Ashley spat. "Oh daddy…we should be expelled…daddy I didn't know what I was thinking…daddy, daddy, daddy!"

"I did not SELL you out!" Aurora snarled. "You know what…Draco's right…you're nothing but a big…a BIG JERK!"

Feeling tears come back to her eyes Aurora raced from the common room and went up to the girls tower. She tiptoed to her bed and tried to remain as quiet as possible. She didn't want to wake anyone, but even she could not suppress her sobs. She liked Ashley…and she just could not believe that he had the gall to talk to her like that. Aurora hadn't sold them out…it was Ashley's fault that they had bloody crashed…he needed to learn to damn well drive.

Closing her eyes she pulled her blanket up around her neck and just allowed her exhausted body to submit to sleep…she was so tired…so very tired.

* * *

_**I am sorry once again for the delay in chapters, but I promise that I will make it up to you! I did not forget you all on here, I was just in a horrible rut. But I am back and the story is a go!**_

_**(no flames :) )**_


	7. Best Friends

**_Here's chapter seven everyone! I am trying to redeem myself but I can see that I have lost a lot of my dedicated readers. Waahh...hopefully continuously adding chapters will bring you all back!_**

**_Please Read and Review!_**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The sun never crept into the girls dorms like it did in her bedroom at Severus's and that was part of the reason she hated living in the Dungeons. She could never really feel like it was morning when she woke up. Sighing she went to her trunk and began getting dressed. She needed to get her timetable from Severus before she set off to her first class. Today was a day where she would most likely spend all of her time with Draco and none of it with Ashley. She had done nothing to warrant his tantrum and she refused to talk to him until he apologized.

Tying her hair up into a low braid she grabbed her wand and side bag and left to start her day after a nice breakfast. The Great Hall seemed a buzz with tons of students and she had been greeted kindly by them all. But when she went down to sit next to Draco and saw Ashley sitting all by himself she just stuck her nose up and rushed past him. Without saying hello or acknowledging his existence whatsoever.

"Morning Rory," Draco said, welcoming her to join him. "I heard what happened with the Willow…did Severus…flip?"

"In a word…yes." she said putting a piece of toast on her plate. "I have detention with that blond idiot as a punishment."

"How many?" Draco asked, passing her the jam.

"Knowing dad, probably a weeks worth." Aurora sighed, spreading the lovely, blackberry, jam on her bread. "But maybe if I am lucky he will shorten his sentence."

Draco chuckled and began eating from his own plate. Constantly Aurora found herself briefly looking at Ashley. His blond hair shimmered to her this morning…it was just as light in color as Draco's if not a bit lighter…but it seemed longer in length now because he clearly hadn't taken the time to get it cut over the Summer. His, silver, eyes went from his plate of scrambled eggs to hers and t hey locked briefly. She couldn't tell if he was contemplating walking over to her or if he was just trying to beat her in a staring contest. Either way he would not win!

"Umm…Rory?" Draco asked. "Are you and Blake fighting or something?"

Aurora blinked, breaking the connection and turned away.

"Sort of," she sighed. "He's being a jerk."

Looking down at her plate she decided that she wasn't as hungry as she had thought she was and decided that one more bite of toast would suffice and then she would head off to beat the rest of her house mates…she just needed to find out which class she had first.

"Did dad hand out the timetables?" she asked with another sigh. "Can you tell me what our first period is?"

Draco nodded and pulled out his schedule.

"Herbology with the Gryfindors."

Nodding Aurora stood from the Slytherin table and made her way out of the Great Hall. She wished that she had time to go off and find Cedric, but she really didn't want to risk being stuck with Ashley as a partner. So quickening her pace she made her way outside to the greenhouses. It was a rather gray day outside but Aurora supposed that would fit the situation. She was fighting with her best friend and he didn't want to do anything to resolve it, but Aurora refused to apologize considering nothing was her fault! As Aurora continued to walk she found herself being stopped by the arrogant ass himself.

"Aurora!" he beamed. "I've been wanting a word…you're class doesn't start for a few minutes do why don't you come and talk with me for a moment."

"Uh…well…"

Before Aurora even had the chance to refuse her new Professor was pulling her to the side and talking her ear off.

"Rory," he said with a shake of his head. "Rory, Rory, Rory."

Aurora wanted to slap him but refrained from doing so and waited for his ego to make his head swell to the point of popping!

"When I heard…well it was all my fault…I should have kicked myself…"

Well at least there was something they both agreed on.

"Don't know when I have been more shocked! Aurora, flying a car to Hogwarts! I mean really? Of course I know why you've done it! Stood out a mile Rory!"

Aurora had pretty much left and went to her happy place. It had chocolate frogs, a baseball bat, and Lockhart's face right in her line of sight. WAM!

"Gave you a small taste of publicity didn't I?" The blond annoyance said. "Gave you the bug…you got your first taste of publicity and couldn't wait to do it again."

Aurora felt her eye twitch slightly.

"And I understand Aurora," he said gripping her shoulder. "But see here young lady…you can't start flying cars to try and get yourself noticed! Just calm down, okay? There is plenty of time for fame once you are a bit older."

Aurora wanted to rip those pearly, fake, teeth straight out of his head!

"And I know what you are thinking…it's easy for me to say seeing that I am already internationally famous. But when I was twelve I was just like you…a nobody."

She was going to kill him…Professor Dumbledore would find his corpse next to the Black Lake. At least she knew that her father would be pleased. Was she really a nobody? No! More people knew who she was than who he was! And Merlin she bloody well hated it!

"I'd actually have to say I was more of a nobody…I mean don't a few people know who you are?" he asked, pompously. "With that whole He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named ordeal."

Gently he moved her bangs to the side and eyed her scar.

"I know, I know…it's not as brilliant as winning Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile…five times in a row may I remind you….but it's a start Rory!"

He gave Rory a hearty smile and briefly pulled her into a very awkward hug, and then he walked off. Leaving Aurora too stunned for words. All she knew was that any minute if one person touched her scar once more she was going to kill them.

"Hey Rory-

-WHAT?" she roared, turning around.

It was only then that she realized who she had yelled at. Standing in front of her, looking very handsome in his Hufflepuff robes was Cedric. She felt her cheeks flush and she looked down at her black dress shoes. Merlin she felt like such a twit.

"Something bugging you?" he asked, frowning.

"No…" she said with a small shake of her head. "Not something…people!"

"I take it you spoke with Professor Lockhart?" Cedric said, placing a brotherly arm around her.

"Unfortunately," she snarled. "Cedric…he said I was a nobody!"

Cedric rolled his warm eyes and laughed.

"Yeah, you only killed You Know Who and stopped him from stealing the Sorcerer's Stone last year. But hey who can call you a somebody after going through an ordeal like that!"

Aurora laughed and wrapped her arm around him as well. Aurora loved having Cedric as her older brother. He was great and she always felt like she had a certain seal of protection that no one else could understand. She almost wished that she had a free period that she could spend with Cedric, so they could talk and catch up.

"Why didn't you answer any of my letters, Rory?" he asked walking her to her class.

"A bloody House Elf stole all my damn letters!" she spat. "I know it's hard to believe me but it did happen!"

Cedric held his hands up in surrender.

"Hey Red, I believe you!" he smirked. "With how your life is anything could happen…then I suppose it was smart of me to wait to give you your birthday present."

"Awe," Aurora cooed. "Ced you didn't have to buy me anything."

"Well of course I didn't have to," he laughed. "What kind of present would it be if I had to buy it for you! I thought it would help you with your Quidditch game, come and see me at dinner and I'll give it to you. Okay?"

Before Aurora knew it they were at the greenhouse, sighing somewhat sadly Aurora hugged her older brother briefly before disappearing into the warm, glass, house. The smell of plants and dirt tickled her nostrils and Aurora sneezed. She had horrible allergies. As soon as Draco walked in through the door with his two meat head buddies Aurora grabbed him.

"You are my partner," she said smiling.

Draco looked rather shocked but smiled and agreed anyway.

"I heard that Lockhart got a hold of you."

Aurora sighed and nodded rather stiffly.

"He's such a bloody pain in the arse!" she snarled. "He thought I rode in that flying car to Hogwarts to get attention!"

Draco laughed and put his gloves on. Aurora glared somewhat, she didn't find it humorous at all! She had half a mind to tell her father and beg him to cause the man severe pain! But she knew that Severus would enjoy the fact that he was annoying her. He would feel that his punishment was well placed; so that meant sucking it up and dealing with that damn man's antics.

"How was that car ride?"

"Shut up Draco." she snarled.

"I'm just-

-Shut up Draco!"

"Okay, okay," he laughed.

No sooner then when Draco had said that did Professor Sprout come in. Aurora really did not fancy Herbology…mostly because she just could not stand the thought of actually getting really dirty. She liked to be clean but she was very good with plants seeing as the Dursley's used to make her do yard work all the time.

"Good morning class," Professor Sprout beamed. "Today we are going to be repotting mandrakes! Can anyone tell me what a Mandrake is."

Aurora watched as Hermione's hand shot up along with hers but luckily Professor Sprout decided to call on her first.

"Yes, Ms. Snape."

Aurora paused briefly…she only just noticed that this was the first year back as a Snape…rather than a Potter. Smiling somewhat she turned to her teacher and said, "Also known as Mandragora the Mandrake can be used as a restorive to return people who have been transfigured or cursed to their original state."

"Wonderful Ms. Snape, truly wonder…ten points to Slytherin."

Aurora smiled and felt Draco nudge her arm, playfully, with his elbow.

"Show off," he chuckled

"Underachiever…you knew that answer to!" she whispered back.

"Yeah but you said it as though you have a textbook shoved into your head!"

Sticking out her tongue she turned back to listen to what her Professor was saying.

"Who can tell me the mandrake is very dangerous."

Smirking at Draco she pulled his hand up and waited for sweet, sweet, revenge.

"Mr. Malfoy?" she asked rather shocked.

Draco turned to her and glared.

"Haha." she said mockingly.

Draco sighed and turned to his teacher, "Umm…isn't it's cry fatal to anyone who hears it?"

Aurora nodded and watched as their very short and stout Professor beamed at them. Apparently she wasn't used to Slytherin contributing to a lesson other than Potions or DADA.

"Precisely! Another ten points," Professor Sprout exclaimed. "Now these Mandrakes are still very young so they will not kill you…but they will knock you out for a good ten hours or so. Right so everyone take a pair of earmuffs!"

Aurora looked distastefully at the pink fluffy things but did as she said and placed them over her ears. She could still hear everything, but it was more or less muffled. Aurora already knew what a Mandrake cry entailed, living with Severus had its benefits. So she just waited to see if her Professor gave the signal for everyone else to follow her example. She watched as her fellow classmates did so and Professor Sprout pulled and a little muddy infant flew out.

The young Snape always felt like they were the ugliest things on earth. But Severus had changed her mind when he saw her a Nome that they had been hiding in the back yard. She watched closely as her teacher tossed the Mandrake into another large pot. As soon as the little guy was covered in some soil Aurora took off her earmuffs with the rest of her classmates. Surprisingly she was not looking forward to this. Knowing her luck the damn thing would bite her or get a hold of her hair.

"Rory," Draco said getting her attention. "She said four to a table…look who's coming over."

Aurora's head moved to the direction Draco was pointing and saw that Ashley was slowly moving towards them. Narrowing her eyes she turned her back on him and put her earmuffs back on. She worked silently and prepared her pot for the little Mandrake. She had done this enough times with Severus to be able to finish promptly and then move to help her fellow Slytherins at the table. Crab and Goyle were idiots…but she felt bad at watching them struggle…so she helped them with their mandrakes before reporting back to her Professor.

"Were would you like him, Professor Sprout?" she asked warmly. "Is there anything else I can help with?"

Professor Sprout took the pot and smiled.

"Merlin you have an advantage living with the Potions Master; eh Rory?"

Aurora blushed and nodded. It was true that while living with Severus she had learned a lot, but she hoped her other housemates didn't consider that to be cheating or anything…especially when she took the time to help most of them. But Professor Sprout just told Rory to head back to her table and help her classmates. She looked to see that Ashley was struggling immensely to get his Mandrake into the pot and it was with a heavy sigh that she came over and did it for him.

"Cover it up with some soil," she instructed coldly.

"Rory-

-your welcome." she said grabbing her bag and heading off to Transfiguration.

Aurora didn't want to give Ashley the chance to say he was sorry just yet. She wanted him to feel bad about what he had said to her yesterday. The only thing that bothered her was how boring Transfiguration had become. And whenever she looked it seemed that Ashley was staring into the back of her head. She dared to make eye contact with him once and found that he just avoided her gaze. Sighing she turned back to her work and continued transfiguring mice into silver buttons.

When class ended Aurora was pleased that half the day was already done. All she needed was to eat lunch and her favorite studies would begin.

"Oh joy," Draco said from over his sandwich. "Guess who we have first?"

"Don't say Lockhart." Aurora said snatching his schedule. "Damn…he is such a pain in the arse!"

Draco smirked and put his schedule back into his bag.

"On the brighter side of things I think we have potions right after," he said nudging her shoulder. "That should cheer you up."

"No it shouldn't," she breathed. "Guess who is my potions partner?"

Her eyes scanned the table to Ashley who was just staring blankly off into space. She sighed…why couldn't he just come over and admit he was wrong…of course that would never happen. And the reason for that was because he was just as stubborn as she was. They were so alike that they just continuously butt heads. But she wouldn't change how close they were…she would however change how far apart they were becoming.

"Rory," Draco said gently. "If you really miss him that much…don't you think you should just go talk to him. Sure he was being a git…but I was towards you once and you forgave me."

"That was different Draco," she said resting her head on the table. "You came and apologized…but Ashley won't…"

Taking her bag Aurora decided that she might as well go and head to DADA before Lockhart had the chance to meet her off again. Draco watched his friend leave and he couldn't believe that he was actually going to do this. If anything he should be overjoyed that Aurora was finally starting to hate Blake…but seeing his best friend hurt he just couldn't find anything satisfying about it. So it was against his better judgment that led him to sit in front of his mortal enemy.

"Stop acting like a bloody troll and go apologize to Aurora, Blake." he snarled, coldly. "She misses you and it's the least you can do for being a complete thick head."

Ashley looked up at Draco rather surprised but decided that he was probably just trying to play some stupid joke on him.

"If Aurora missed me she would talk to me," he said with a sigh. "And you must take me for a fool if you think I would believe you were trying to help me and Aurora become friends again."

"You are a fool," Draco growled standing. "But she's sad…if your not in her life…for whatever bloody absurd reason. Personally I think she deserves someone better…you should go and talk to her. Because I'm not going to try and help you the next time you screw up with her."

Grabbing his bag Draco pulled it over his shoulder and left the Great Hall to go and see if he could catch up with Aurora. Little did he know that Aurora had already been stopped by Gilderoy Lockhart himself.

"Aurora!" he beamed. "I was just thinking about you! Professor Snape said that he wanted me to monitor your detention!"

Damn her father!

"Did you ask him to do that?" he chuckled. "Looking to get some time to me for yourself?"

Yes, so then she could kill you without any witnesses being there to turn her into the Ministry.

"Well he said that he would let you know when your detention was…I assume you are heading to my class?"

"Yes sir." she said rather stiffly. "I…I was just waiting for my friends to catch up."

She looked to see Draco and Ashley trailing behind her and very swiftly she latched her arms around both of them and rushed away.

"Did we just save you from the Golden Twit?" Draco laughed. "Was he asking for your autograph."

"Shut up Draco," Aurora snarled. "I swear to Merlin I will hex your butt!"

Realizing that she had grabbed Ashley's arm in her means to escape she released him and blushed furiously.

"Rory, wait." he said taking her arm back. "Can…can we talk?"

Aurora nodded and they walked a couple feet away from Draco.

"Rory…I'm sorry," he said gently. "I really am…I should have bashed Prof. Snape…and I should have known that you wouldn't sell us out. I was just so mad about the car that I took it out on you. Friends?"

Aurora smiled and hugged Ashley with all her might.

"Best friends." she said locking arms with him and going back to do the same with Draco.

"Ready to head for Hell?" Ashley chuckled.

"Ugh…" Aurora and Draco both moaned.

* * *

_**Alright guys, I'm keeping my promise. I am actually really motivated to get through this book in the saga because that means I'll get to do the third! OMG! SIRIUS WILL FINALLY BE! Haha, but I suppose I am getting ahead of myself. Please Read and Review!**_

_**(no flames :) )**_


	8. A Rough Start

_**I really don't have much of an author's note right now. Other then enjoy and I am sorry that I left you all hanging. Please do not flame me, I really did continue to think of this story while I was MIA, and I will try and continue with it now. If this chapter seems a bit scatterbrained, it was because I had to try and remember where I was going with it...the next one will be far more organized. **_

* * *

_**Chapter Eight**_

Aurora hated him, she hated him with every single fiber of her being! How could someone so thick, so utterly dense be trusted with the bloody minds of children! She blamed him for all idiots of the world and could not find any suitable punishment other than sticking him in a pot of boiling oil! Sighing she pulled Ashley and Draco into the far back and they sat down. Aurora didn't care what anyone said, there was no way she was going to willingly learn from him! She lived with Severus Snape for God's sake, anything that this loser could teach her Aurora knew that her father could do it twice as fast and twice as good.

"Is it over yet?" she moaned.

She watched as Draco chuckled and very agitated she shoved her elbow into his side.

"Abuse!" he cried, massaging his sore rib.

"You bet your ass it is," Aurora groaned. "It is abuse to have to sit through this…and I have detention with him…ugh…my dad hates me."

Closing her eyes she banged her head against the wood of the desk and sighed. She didn't want to even think about that night. A night with Lockhart listening to him talk about himself and how amazing he was! God the very thought made her want to vomit! She would kill her father when she saw him. Or find a way to get her revenge. Maybe she could convince Lockhart that he wanted an autograph and was just too bashful to ask for it. Yes, it was perfect. Not only would it piss her father off but it would make sure that Lockhart was murdered in the process. Everyone would win! Except her father…who would no doubt survive the whole ordeal and then murder her for going through with such a thing.

"Rory," Ashley whispered. "What are you plotting?"

Aurora smirked, how was it Ashley always knew when she was scheming. It was probably because she blacked out from the world and could only hear herself think. When apparently while she was going on her mental rant Draco had been talking her ear off about something that happened to him over the Summer. She felt horrid about not listening to him, but on the other hand she really didn't care at the moment.

"Not only is he a golden pain in the ass," she grumbled. "But he doesn't even have the common decency to be on time."

In all reality Aurora should not have been complaining because now that meant he was on his way. And as if on cue he came strutting in from his office and smiling widely at all of them. God his mouth was huge. The man had horse teeth; they were so white and shiny that they practically blinded her from the back of the room. Taking her elbow she leaned it on the desk and used her palm as a head rest. Her eyes already felt heavy and as Lockhart went on and on about how he had won Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile award she found herself slipping off into sleep.

"Rory-

Aurora's head shot up and her eyes widened as she heard the sounds of students yelling and screaming. She scanned the room and watched as little blue creatures pulled at her housemates' books and cloaks. What the Hell had happened? Had she really been asleep for that long, and where the Hell did that coward disappear to that he had let his class get out of line so? She felt Ashley's hands grab her shoulders and push her under the desk.

"What happened?" she asked, her voice still rather thick with sleep.

"Well the brilliant Professor set out Cornish Pixies as if to prove a point and then left us to deal with them on our own."

"Wow," Aurora yawned. "One misses a lot when they sleep through class, eh?"

"Yeah," Ashley chuckled. "Well…want to help us a bit here?"

"Isn't Hermione in this class?" she said, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Can't she take care of it?"

Ashley moved a bit so that her head fell from his side and when she looked once more it was to see him chancing a glance over at the other students. He ducked back down under the desk and smiled.

"Well you were right once again," he sighed. "The little know it all took care of them."

"Where's Draco?" Aurora asked suddenly.

"Hell if I know."

Glaring at Ashley Aurora stood up and began dusting herself off. She chuckled lightly at the sight of all the pixies just floating in mid air. They looked bony and Aurora refused to touch any of them with her hands. Things always had a habit of biting her when she least expected it. So taking her wand she began poking them back into their cages.

"Well this was a very informative class," Aurora laughed as she gathered her belongings. "Can't wait to tell dad."

Ashley rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, tell daddy how you slept through most of it."

Aurora's eyes widened slightly and she shook her head. Her father would maim her if he knew that she had slept through one of her classes. Even though her teacher was an incompetent boob she knew that Severus would say that he was an adult and that meant she had to listen to what he had to say. Following her friends she sighed as they began making their way to their next class. Which she believed to be Transfiguration if she wasn't mistaken. Aurora liked that class, she enjoyed turning goblets into mice and mice into goblets. It was such a fun class, but Ashley wasn't the best at it and she usually ended up turning his cups into mice for him.

"I just don't see the point! Why would I want to turn a cup into a rat?" Ashley ranted, as she teased him.

"You never know Ash," she said lightly. "Maybe one day you need to mass produce the plague…transfiguring a goblet may be your only option."

She watched as Ashley rolled his eyes at her and pushed her lightly to the side. Feigning agony she walked ahead and disappearing down the Transfiguration corridor. Not paying attention to where she was walking she felt herself slam into someone and when she looked up it was to see her father. Jumping slightly she apologized profusely.

"Aurora," he said silencing her. "It's fine…just watch where you are going please…you need to mind where you are walking."

"Yessir," she said smiling. "DADA was…interesting."

Severus cocked his eyebrow at his daughter. When she used the term interesting that usually meant trouble for him. And for her, because then he had to punish her afterwards. He glanced at Mr. Blake and Mr. Malfoy who were arguing close behind and smirking Severus turned back to his daughter.

"Do I want to know?" he mused, aloud.

"Probably not." She said smirking. "But we can always discuss it later."

Severus rolled his eyes…since when did Aurora get so cheeky with him? Oh, yes, it was after he had adopted her and she got more comfortable to be around him. Sometimes he wondered if he was far to lenient with her. She didn't fear him, and that was good…but she also sometimes lacked respect when speaking to him and that wasn't good.

"Not tonight though," Severus smirked. "You start your first week of detentions with Lockhart tonight."

"A week!" Aurora exploded. "You said one day!"

"Yes, well that was before I was informed that you had slept through most of your class."

Aurora gawked at him as he went on his marry old way and turned to her friends. She would never EVER understand how that man did that, but in a way she admired him for it. God she wanted to be like that with her kids when she grew up! That would be so cool! Maybe not to her children, but that was besides the point. The point being that she better get her late ass to class before her father chose to give her a month's worth of detentions. However Aurora knew that it wouldn't matter, she was doomed regardless. Severus Snape was absolutely unmovable when it came to punishments. Sometimes Aurora wondered how he could resist giving in, mostly because she knew some of the kids that got detention with her dad and she was uncertain how he could tolerate such foolishness and blatant disrespect.

"You are really mean to me dad," she sighed. "And I swear that I will get you back."

Severus smirked and cocked his eyebrow at his young ward. She was so hot blooded and he knew that someday down the road that he really needed to expect a toad in his shoe, or some sort of nasty surprise in his office. It was just how Aurora was. However, it would be worth it after she spent some more quality time with Lockhart. Severus was not scared to keep throwing her into detention with the Golden Idiot.

"I will remember that when planning your further detentions, dear." The Potions Master scoffed. "Now head off to Transfiguration before you are late. Minerva will not take too kindly to that."

"I know Professor," she said teasingly. "I'll talk to you later…if I'm not thrown in Azkaban for murdering Professor Lockhart."

Transfiguration had gone smoothly enough, it wasn't the most difficult classes…but Ashley had a bit of trouble, once again turning his rat into a goblet. Every time he tried it ended up still with a tail or rather fury. Eventually he just had Aurora perform the charm from under the table, his frustration was getting to the point that the goblets she had transformed were starting to crack.

"Thanks Rory," he said resting his head on the table. "I just royally suck at Transfiguration."

"You do…but that's okay…" she said smirking and nudging his side. "I think we have Potions yet…that should be fun right?"

"Oh yeah," he said sarcastically. "Almost about as fun as having a bloody troll step on my face."

"Well, that can be arranged you know," she winked. "If you are dead certain about it-

"Rory, shut up!" he laughed, pushing her gently. "When did you become such a smartass?"

"Blame my genetics…" Rory giggled pinching his arm. "I am Snape's daughter after all."

Ashley rolled his eyes, he didn't see too much of Snape in Aurora. She was too kind and patient. She may not seem patient, but she was. Otherwise he and her would not have been best friends for so long. How she put up with him was beyond Ashley, and even more so how she dealt with the, snobby, pretty boy, Malfoy. As the bell rung Ashley stood and adjusted his cloak, he really could not stand school uniforms…it just wasn't him. He would have loved it Headmaster Dumbledore just did away with the whole system, but he knew Snape would probably have bloody kittens. He already threw a fit over every little outfit Aurora had. It was as if she had to dress Amish around him!

"I hope dad doesn't give homework the first day," Aurora sighed as they began walking towards the dungeons. "He's already cursed me by putting me into detention with Lockhart…homework would just add to the bloody pain in my behind."

"You know he will though, Aurora." He sighed. "Your father always does from what I have heard, and the Ravenclaws have had potions and I saw a couple of them heading to the library for their flex period."

"Ugh…I was hoping that me living with him might have softened him up a bit."

Ashley snorted, and took Aurora's hand in his own while they walked.

"Your dad is doomed to be a hard ass for the rest of his life, Rory…it's engraved in his DNA."

Aurora shook her head, she really did not believe that. Her father was a very sweet man when no one else was around. When it was just her and him at home he was a very gentle man. He never snapped at her, unless she deserved it, and a lot of times she could convince him to bend rules for her. Usually regarding sweets, not really with curfew and certain clothing choices though. Severus Snape was a bloody Nazi when it came to what she could and could not wear and it just aggravated her. It was like he expected her to wear bloody turtlenecks for the rest of her natural born life.

"Whatever you need to tell yourself Ashley, I know my father…and he's not as much of a "hardass" as everyone else here makes him out to be."

And Aurora continued to tell herself that, at least until she actually GOT to Potions and realized that her father had assigned them the worlds largest bloody essay man, wizard, or muggle has ever bloody seen! Where did he get off giving homework the first day? It was absolutely ridiculous! And the only thing that made the night worse was the fact that as soon as the day ended she would be forced against her will to sit in a room with the Golden prat, for Merlin only knew how long. No, this school year did not seem to be a good one and it made her wonder if she should have heeded Dobby's warning, if only to spare her the annoyance of too much homework and an idiot that would much rather stare at himself in a mirror then actually teach.

* * *

**_Sorry it took so long, please review, but not flames_**


	9. Writing on the Wall

**_I had trouble getting this chapter finished, my site has lost a lot of canon charries, so I have been busily trying to find people that can fill the bill. Surprisingly no one has a desire to play Neville, the Weasley Twins, or become a Death Eater...meh, people have no taste I say lol_**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Evening had come far too fast for Aurora. She had tried her best to dawdle as much as she could before the detention with Lockhart, hoping that maybe by some chance the Golden Idiot would forget and she would be off the hook. But no, he had remembered and of course every time she passed him he would wink or express his eagerness for their detention in the evening. It was absolutely awful and all Aurora could hope for was that something would come down and stomp her into the earth before she had to go through with it. And her father could not help but smirk and sneer at her misfortune, she supposed that it was the ultimate form of payback where he was concerned…but Aurora had her own little plan set forth. And it would be brilliant…however she decided that she was going to wait a bit…give her father time to lose his suspicion and THEN she would strike.

However, plotting and formulating would have to wait, she was already a tad late for her detention and she was sure her father would lecture her into next year if he found out. So dragging her feet she made her way up the large spiral staircase to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. The room that has been covered in various portraits of a man that claims to be the greatest thing since sliced bread. However Aurora would keep her lunch down in such a place was a mystery.

Her feet dragged on and on as she continued to make her way down the corridors and towards a spiraling staircase. Merlin, why couldn't he just strike her down now? Some might have considered Aurora's innermost thoughts dramatic, but in all reality if any other person had to spend more than ten minutes with Professor Lockhart they would have agreed with her completely! She didn't even know why he deserved the title of Professor! It was clear as day that he could not cast a single spell! He would end up killing everyone in his classroom before he taught them anything! Hopefully Aurora would have the capacity to sleep through such a death, so as not to wake up and have to deal with her father killing her the period after.

Finally, although it felt far too soon in Aurora's personal opinion, she had reached the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. The door was slightly ajar, so she doubted she would have to knock…but maybe she would have time to come up with a new plan. She could find the Weasley Twins and see if they could make her physically ill so she would not have to go through with it…or maybe she could throw herself down the spiral stair case and go into a coma until her father forgot all about her detention with Lockhart.

"Aurora!"

Jumping up slightly Aurora's eyes raced to her Professor.

"H-Hello, Professor…I am here for my detention."

"Ah yes!" Lockhart smiled. "Professor Snape sent me a note, not moments ago informing you that you would be arriving! Please, please come in!"

Aurora bit her lower lip, but continued through the doorway. There was no way this detention could last for more than an hour or so, her father said she would be answering fan-mail for him, and Aurora was certain that something like that wouldn't take her long at all. Not compared to scrubbing cauldrons with her father…those took her hours upon hours.

Aurora's hand was cramping…truly she felt that her fingers were going to fall off and if she didn't have carpal tunnel before this affair she sure as Hell had it now. How could someone get so much fan-mail, when he was such a blithering idiot? Aurora had to laugh though, because as she was going through the letters she had found one from Granger. So, in a way the night had not been a complete waste.

"Rory, Rory, Rory," Lockhart sighed. "Can you think of any better way to spend your evening?"

"Actually-

-Why I bet you will be telling this story to all of your classmates later in the day tomorrow, won't you?"

"Mmm…you have no idea…" Aurora grumbled.

_"Come…come to me…let me rip you…let me…tear you…let me…..kill…you!"_

Aurora's head whipped up and she turned to her Professor.

"I beg your bloody pardon?"

Lockhart's blond head turned to face her and his shimmering eyes narrowed a bit.

"Beg pardon?"

"Didn't you say something?"

"Me? Miss Potter, I believe you are hearing things…" he yawned and looked at the clock. "And it's no wonder; we have been here for nearly four hours!"

Aurora stood, bid her Professor farewell, and began making her way down the stairs to the Dungeon's. Her ears were straining against the sounds of the school as she tried to hear the icy voice that had called to her not moments ago. However, no matter how hard she tried, it was almost impossible to pinpoint it again. Perhaps she had been tired…perhaps it all had been a figment of her imagination. She had been wishing death on her Professor four hours before her detention…it might have been her innermost thoughts coming out agai-

_"Blood…I smell blood…hungry…must…kill!"_

Pressing her ear against the wall Aurora began to run…she could hear it moving through the walls, it was going to attack; it was going to attack someone! Her feet clattered against the ground, her hands shaking a bit as the voice became louder and louder. God, what if it hurt Ashley or Draco? What if it hurt one of her friends; or God forbid…her father?

_"Kill…KILL…KILL!"_

"Auro-Oooff!"

Aurora gasped as her body slammed into another and looking up she gasped as it was her father, he grabbed her arms gently, as it was clear her body had yet to stop and let her mind catch up with her. She had to follow the voice, it was still moving!

"Let me go!" she pleaded. "It's still moving!"

Severus's eyes widened and he continued to hold his daughter's arms in his firm grasp. He didn't know what was going on with her, but the look of utter terror on her face was not sitting well with him at all. She looked like she had seen a ghost, or Voldemort himself!

"Aurora, calm down, what's moving?"

"It's going to kill someone!" she yelled, yanking from Severus's hands and racing down the hall.

Aurora could still hear it and the voice just got louder and louder, until finally it all but stopped. Brushing a couple of strands from her forehead she closed her eyes briefly to see if she could hear it again…only, the voice she heard next was not the same icy one she had heard moments ago.

"Potter!'

Eyes snapping open Aurora gasped and covered her mouth with her hands to keep from crying out. On the wall in bright red, blood, letters was a message.

_The Chamber of Secrets has been open. Enemies of the heir, beware._

"I…I don't-

-my cat! You murdered my cat!"

"Cat?"

Aurora scanned the wall once more and her eyes widened. Mrs. Norris was hanging from a small wall lantern by her tail, completely immobile and almost statue like. She did not understand what was going on, but she had no part in it! Aurora loved animals; she would never lay a hand on one! No matter how much she detested Mrs. Norris and Filch.

"I would never, Mr. Filch!" Aurora said, turning towards the caretaker…and apparently the group of students that had tuned into the fiasco.

Aurora could feel all eyes on her, and hear voices that were whispering her name and motives as to what had just happened. Aurora didn't know what to say or what to do, no one would believe her or even give her a moment to speak! She was literally backed into a wall, where everyone was asking her questions and giving her looks that she wasn't sure she deserved. And just before she felt like she might shrink up into a little, ball…she felt two arms wrap around her.

"Hey, it's okay, Aurora…" Draco whispered. "Everything will be okay."

"You murdered my cat!" Filch roared. "You little brat, I will KILL you!"

"FILCH!" a loud voice boomed overhead. "Don't you DARE threaten my daughter!"

Aurora jumped when she saw the black of her father's robes whip by and the look on the Potion Master's face when he got nose to nose with the caretaker. Granted, her father was a tad taller than Filch, but both of them looked like they were about to murder the other. Aurora seriously doubted, though, that Filch would ever win.

"Your DAUGHTER killed my cat!"

"If you had any common sense in that unwashed skull of yours, Filch, you would know that NO second year could ever perform that kind of curse!"

"Then how do you explain-

-Mr. Filch! Professor Snape…I do believe that is enough…"

Aurora was really getting sick of people just popping up when she least expected them, but she had to admit that the Headmaster randomly coming into the corridor. He could explain all of this and possibly clear the hall of all the wandering eyes and whispering voices. Aurora almost wanted to leave with them, she was exhausted and all the commotion was making her head spin. At this point all she really was really concerned with was being able to go to bed and sleep this horrible day away.

"Professor Dumbledore," she said softly. "I swear…I would never…_never_…harm an animal or human ever! What would I have against Mr. Filch's cat?"

Her eyes pleaded with the Headmaster, hoping that he would hear her unspoken words and make this all go away. Normally this was a look she would give to her father, but he was preoccupied not murdering Mr. Filch at the moment.

"Miss Potter," he said gently. "I have no doubt in my mind that this was no fault of your own…however, the fact still remains that Mrs. Norris was petrified and you were the one to happen upon her."

"P-Petrified?" Filch repeated. "What does that mean?"

Severus snorted and moved to stand by his daughter.

"Means you are a blundering idiot that needs to go back to muggle grade school." Severus grumbled.

-Severus…" Albus warned. "It is curable, Mr. Filch…Professor Sprout and Severus will easily be able to brew an antidote, which will no doubt revive Mrs. Norris."

"My cat has been petrified! I want to see some punishment!"

Severus rolled his eyes and swept by Filch to his daughter. He had no interest in what the, deranged, caretaker wanted. He more or less just wanted to take care of Aurora and make sure she was safe for the night. She looked pale and scared out of her mind, not at all a good combination when it came to his ward.

"Come along Aurora," he said gently. "Let's go and get you some supper."

Aurora found herself being pulled down the corridor by her father, only able to watch in mild shock as Filch removed his cat from the lantern and began following the Headmaster down the opposite hallway. Her father was talking to her about supper, but Aurora was barely listening. All she could think about was that cold voice, and how she was terrified that no one could hear it but her. She would have to talk to Ashley about the voice she heard later…maybe he knew something of it. She wasn't sure she wanted to talk to her father about. She adored him, but he had a habit of wanting to protect her when she necessarily did not want protecting.

"Aurora," she heard her father call gently. "Did you hear me, child?"

"No…sorry, daddy." She whispered.

"I asked what you wanted me to have the house elves to send you."

Aurora shook her head; the last thing she wanted to think about was food. If anything her stomach had turned completely at the prospect of putting anything into her gullet. No, all she wanted to do was go to the Slytherin Common Room and talk to Ashley and Draco.

"I'm not hungry…"

Severus's eyes scanned over his ward and he nodded. Normally he would press on Aurora to eat, but something told him that she had gone through enough of an ordeal. Sleep was clearly what she wanted and needed, and Severus would not be so cruel as to deny her something like that. He would just make sure that Aurora ate something hearty for breakfast the next day.

"Alright, child, let's just get you to the Slytherin Common Room…unless you would rather stay in my quarters?"

Aurora knew that it was going to look weird to her father; usually she never turned down an offer to stay with him in his rooms. However tonight she truly needed to speak with Ashley and Draco on the voice she had heard. She wanted to know if there was someone out there that might have heard it to. It was clear that her father hadn't, he would have known what she meant when she said that the creature was going to kill. Thankfully, it also appeared that Severus had forgotten entirely about her mentioning the voice.

"I think it would be better if I slept in the dorm room, daddy…" she said gently. "I want to say goodnight to Ashley and Draco."

"Oh, have you and Mr. Blake made up?"

Aurora looked up at her father and nodded. She knew that he was probably just trying to make her feel better, but it really was doing her no good. What if whatever it was that had attacked Mrs. Norris went after someone else? What if that thing achieved killing someone and it was her father or one of her friends? She could hear what no one else could, did that mean that SHE was going to be killed next, and a person could only hear it just as they were about to die? There were so many questions reeling through her head that she felt like she might be sick.

"Sweetheart," Severus said softly. "You look so pale…and with how quiet you are, you are worrying me. Did something else happen in the corridor? What happened before you ran into me…you said-

-I thought I saw something daddy…" Aurora said softly. "I was just…overreacting to a shadow."

Severus cocked his eyebrow, he wanted to call her out on what she had just said, and being an Occlumens gave him the gift of always knowing when his ward was lying to him. However, she was so tired and looked so fed up from today, he did not want to cause her anymore stress. Aurora, to him, was still a very fragile girl and he constantly worried about breaking her.

"If you are certain, child…but I want you to know that no matter what it is you can come to me."

"I know daddy…and I promise I will."

Just as soon as she made sure that she wasn't going nutters. She was already being sent to a therapist regularly…the last thing she needed was to be chained to a bed because she could hear a voice that no one else could.

"Alright Rory," Severus said, gently pulling her to a stop. "I am letting you skip dinner tonight because you look dead on your feet…please do not skip breakfast."

"I won't daddy." Aurora said softly. "I promise."

"I trust you, goodnight, dear."

Aurora closed her eyes gently as Severus kissed her forehead and turning away she disappeared into the portrait hole and was pleased to find Ashley and Draco waiting for her. Taking a seat between them both around the fire she let out a sigh of relief and leaned back into the comfy sofa. There was just something so wonderfully comforting about the Slytherin Common Room to her. Though the comfort quickly faded, as she had to regale the night's events to her two friends.

"I'm not going mad, am I?" she asked, turning to Draco.

"How can you be, you were already there." Ashley smirked.

"Not the time, Ashley!" Aurora whined, pushing him onto the ground. "I'm seriously scared here…how can I hear something like that, but no one else can?"

Ashley glanced up at Aurora and gently pulled himself back up onto the sofa.

"Well, you were in detention for four hours Rory…" Draco sighed. "For all you know, you could just be tired."

"No," Aurora said with a shake of the head. "I've been tired before, Draco…this was something completely different. The voice I heard was real…I just need to figure out why no one else can hear it."

* * *

**_Sorry it took so long, please review, but not flames_**


End file.
